I'm Still Here
by AnaFeak
Summary: Danny is put through a world of heartache, and is kidnapped by his evil future self, Dan Phantom. With Clockworks help, Dan takes Danny back to his time and keeps him as his personal prisoner. WARNING! Slash or yaoi. Boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

Boyxboy or Yaoi Slash!

Featuring Dan Phantom and Danny Phantom/Fenton.

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman! I've only written this to contribute to a fan base!

Prequel*

Danny was captured by none other than his future evil self, and was raped and almost literally eaten alive. Thanks to Clockwork for intervening at the last possible second, Danny was saved and Dan Phantom flew off. Now Danny has been recovering in the hospital for several weeks, and his friends have kept him company. Since Dan killed Danny's parents and sister, the ghost boy has not only been recovering from his injuries, but also from a broken heart. Little do he and his friends know that Dan wants the boy back in his clutches, and will do anything to get him back.

~I'm Still Here~

Danny was soon woken up by sounds of friends calling his name. His vision was first blurry and all he could hear was faint calls coming from Sam. He soon heard a beeping sound like a heart monitor. He looked around and all he saw were blurry shapes. His eyes struggled to adjust.

"Sam, it's him!" There was the sound of Tucker's frantic voice. Running was heard leaving the room and a door was slammed shut. Danny began to worry and tried again to fix his vision but there were still the sight of blurs.

"Don't come near him!" Danny heard Sam yelling from what sounded like down the hall. He opened his eyes, but he still couldn't see very well, just blurs.

There was soon the yelling voice of his friend Tucker and then _Vlad_! There was the sound of struggle, pushing and shoving and then a scream from maybe a nurse led to another and another. There was the sound of a transformation, like Vlad had changed forms maybe. Danny's eyes were soon focused enough to tell the time on the clock across from him, but he still couldn't move; he was very drowsy.

There was the sound of punches and someone being thrown around; the sound of Sam and Tucker yelling to stop. There was a sudden flash of green and pink light, like plasma was being exchanged. There was the sound of Vlad yelling in frustration, then struggle, then a scream in pain and a loud bang and crash. Sam was now almost crying and Tucker was yelling at whomever to stop and leave his friend alone.

"Please! Just leave us alone! Haven't you done enough!?" Sam yelled and then Danny began to shake as he saw a slim figured being pressed up against his blurred window in his door. The figures hands were raised to the sides of their head and they struggled to get free.

"Let her GO!" Tucker protested and there was then the following sound of him screaming in pain and a crash. The figure was still against the blurred glass.

"Danny! If you can hear me, Ru-" It was Sam's voice calling from the other side of the glass, but she was cut off by a grunt of pain. Blood soon was splattered all over the glass and her body was repeatedly slammed against the door violently. One, two, three, four times! Danny stared in horror and felt a tear escape his eye.

There was the sound of her body dropping to the ground and then silence. Such silence made Danny wonder if everyone outside his room was dead. He soon felt the adrenaline running up his legs and arms, giving him strength to move quickly at removing his IV needle along with all the other bodily attachments. His eyes never left the door. Shaking in fear and adrenaline he got up slowly and quietly.

A large, tall figure suddenly fused through the door like liquid and Danny whipped his head around and bolted off his bed. He rushed to the window and struggled to open it as he attempted to escape. But as he cried in fear, a large hand grabbed a handful of his black hair, lifting him off the ground. Danny kicked and cried, tears purring down and dripping off his cheeks.

"That's the last time I'm letting you slip from my teeth! You hear me?" Danny opened his eyes briefly and then closed them, knowing it was Dan. "LOOK AT ME! YOU HEAR ME!?"Dan thundered and shook Danny's head.

"…mm..." Danny whimpered and continued crying. He held Dan's hands that we're above his head. He didn't want to give up just yet and had to think of a way to get free. But he was way too weak to go ghost.

Dan sighed and put Danny down gently. He turned around and put his hands on his hips while pacing the room. He stopped and tilted his head back laughing. "You're such a character Danny!" He laughed some more and turned to look at the shaken teen. Danny stared at him wide eyes in fear. "You know I can tell you're holding back, I can smell it off you!" His deep voice thundered in Danny's ears.

"Please, can you please stop…, you've killed my friends, you've killed my family…you've killed my girlfriend right in front of me!" Danny found his courage and stood up. "I'm not taking anymore bullshit from you! I will NOT do a single thing you say. I will fight you till the minute I die, and I will die knowing that NONE OF THEIR DEATHS WERE MY FAULT!" Danny was now right in front of Dan and his eye level was only at his logo on his chest. Dan smiled darkly down at him and gripped the boy's shoulders with his claws, throwing him over across the room. Danny's limp body hit the wall with a thud and he bounced to the floor. "Never…Will I give up…" Danny supported himself with his arms and looked up at Dan from the floor.

Dan approached Danny and grabbed his arm roughly, picking him up. "Time for you to grow up!" The ghost passed through the door with Danny and threw the boy into a pool of blood. Sam's face was now facing Danny's as he lie on the floor. Her eyes open and her mouth in a gape. Danny screamed and got up but then slipped in the blood, landing on his rear end with a splat sound. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth, hoping not to vomit as he looked around him at all the dead bodies. Three nurses, Vlad, Tucker and Sam. "See what I can do? You can do it too. I've decided to teach you how to be like me." Dan crossed his arms and ginger widely. "And we're gonna start with the visuals."

Danny looked up at him then back at Sam's bloody face. "No… I'll never be like you!" The teen struggled to get up and he started running down the hall but tripped again, this time over his own feet. "Oof!" He landed hard, just barely catching himself with his arms.

Dan began walking toward him, and his posture was tall and strong. Lights began to flicker as he walked down the hall and his eyes glowed more and more as the lights dimmed. "You don't have a choice, Danny. It's only a matter of time." Dan reached the shaken boy and swiftly punched him dead in the forehead, knocking him to the ground and he was out cold.

Dan sat quietly on one of Clockwork's cog wheels. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs and his hands fisted under his chin. He stared darkly as Danny's non-moving body as it lies on the floor. His belly facing the floor while his head tilted to the side in Dan's direction. The boy was still in his hospital gown and the back was a bit revealing near the rear end. Dan didn't mind at all.

Dan's ghost sense went off and he look to his left where Clockwork was approaching him. "Alright, here's your time medallion. Just take it and leave before someone sees you with this poor, helpless child." Clockwork made it sound a bit sarcastic but serious at the same time, it was kind of strange. He held out the medallion and Dan snatched it from him.

Danny made a groaning noise and moved his head a little. "Damn, and I was hoping he'd stay out till we got home. Oh well." Dan said with a shrug and put the medallion within Danny's chest while making it intangible. The boy moved and looked up at Dan as he picked him up, throwing Danny's limpness over his shoulder.

Clockwork clicked the button on his staff and Dan's timeline was shown in the time mirror as a barren wasteland, covered in ash and ruin. "Don't hurt him too much, please. I like to view a clean show. I will also be checking up on you and the boy every now and then."

"Why?" Dan asked while standing in front of the mirror.

Clockwork sighed, "I care about him just as much as you do, Dan. Don't you forget, that my goal is to keep both of you alive."

Dan rolled his eyes and hopped into the mirror, disappearing.

"Now to explain this to my employers…" The time ghost sighed once again and switched the time in the mirror to the present in Danny's town. There were ghost swarming the place, terrorizing the folk. "The question is: How am I going to explain it?"

Dan flew Danny's drowsy self to a rundown town and then to a somewhat standing neighborhood. In the neighborhood there were a few large run down houses but one house that seemed to be in fine condition, and it was very large. Dan flew himself through a wall and into a room with a tall ceiling and sitting area. Dan set Danny on one of the larger couches of the three in the room, and as his body settled into the cushion his face sank a little and his long black bangs covered his eyes. He groaned and tried pulling himself together; Dan watched while sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees.

Danny opened his eyes and could see Dan looking straight at him through the breaks in his hair. He knew Dan knew he was awake, it was all too obvious. But Danny wished he didn't, maybe he could surprise him. He felt his ghost half and figured he could blast him with some plasma and maybe get the chance to get away.

Danny swallowed his fear and prepared himself. He knew he had to be quick as soon as he fired. He wasn't sure where an exit was so he thought it being best to just fly up through the roof.

His hand rose with speed and plasma erupted from his palm. He quickly shot off the couch while transforming to his ghost form and flew up as fast as he could, unknowing if he had hit Dan or not. As he approached the ceiling he turned transparent and was already thinking of flying home when all of a sudden his head hit the hard surface and he nearly knocking himself out cold.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Danny looked below him and saw Dan still sitting on the floor, staring up at him with a sly grin. Danny tried again by pressing his transparent hands on the ceiling, and he still couldn't phase through. He then flew to a window and was knocked back again, then a wall, then another wall. He was bouncing around the room like a fly trying to escape a glass jar. He finally hit the floor nearly breaking his neck and his now tired body rested on the large red carpet.

"Ha! Now _THAT_ was funny! You should try a few dozen more times just to see if it works." Dan back sassed and had a clear view of Danny as he lies beside the couch just a few feet away.

"You sick Asshole! You got some kind of shield around this place or somthin?!" Danny barked in anger as he struggled to stand. He then rubbed his neck while groaning. His hair fell in his face again but it was quickly whipped back out of the way.

Dan tilted his head, staring at Danny like a creep. "I must admit I adore seeing you in pain. Reminds me of the time I killed you the first time." Dan's expression softened and he gave Danny shivers.

"You're a different kind of sick, you know that?" Danny dropped his hand and walked around the couch and sat down in the middle. He leaned forward while only feet away from Dan. There was a moment of silence before Danny spoke up again. "Where am I? And why do you seem to be in such a good mood?"

"Both great questions!" Dan's voice was hyper and energetic, he then sprang up and made Danny jump a little. The tall ghost started walking around the couch. "A: This is one of my many homes. Located in Casper Wyoming. How do you like it so far?"

"Smells like death and looks like a vampires lair." Danny replied, un-amused.

Dan smiled at that and made his way around to the back of the couch. His gloved hands snaked over Danny's shoulders, instantly making him shiver. "B: I'm please that you're trapped here with me and also that you're only wearing a rag with no back and is covered in blood. Makes you seem very attractive..." Dan lowered his voice and rested his cheek on Danny's. "Almost good enough to eat…"

Danny gripped Dan's hands and made the stern suggestion to take them off his shoulders. Dan did so and backed off, he then walked around to the front of the couch again. "Alright, but will you ever let me go?" Danny asked seriously.

Dan turned away with his hands on his hips, now facing away from Danny. "Tell you what… there's a single window in this place that is not blocked and I'll give you the royal privilege of finding it." Danny stood up with vigor. "BUT!" Dan's voice made Danny jump. "There are conditions! No powers. That goes for me too. No phasing through walls or x-ray vision." Danny raised an eye brow at that. He knew he couldn't see through walls, and wondered if Dan could. "I'll give you to the count of 30 before I start looking for you. Cross my heart and hope to die, I won't cheat or skip numbers… you have my word."

Danny lowered his head. Thinking. "What will happen if I lose?" Danny asked while reaching behind him and tying his gown strings tight.

"You'll have to change back to you human form." The larger ghost said and glared at Danny. The teen guessed it was to be sure he didn't use is powers. Danny did as told and transformed with the blue ring of light trailing up his body. He now sat there on the couch… human. Dan gave off a low chuckle that sent shivers down Danny's back. Then, without answering Danny's question he covered his eyes and began to count in slow, deep numbers.

Danny's heart started banging against his chest and he hopped over the couch and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He went to the first set of doors and opened them without a second thought, running through them and down a long hallway. The hall was immense and long. Pictures of random people hanging on the walls. He looked frantically for any sign of a window, but there were none! "Shit." Danny cursed under his breath as he heard Dan reach 20.

Danny made a turn and went into a room with no windows. He cursed again and bolted out of the room and to the next. This room was a kitchen and had a few windows. He made sure to check each one but they were all blocked. He then began to panic as he heard Dan yell 30.

Dan uncovered his eyes and turned to start walking in the direction of the long hallway.

Danny wasn't confident enough to think he could make a break for it if he went back out in the hall. He could hear Dan calling his name. He looked around and saw an air vent above the fridge and swiftly climbed up onto the counter. He grabbed a knife before he climbed up onto the fridge. The vent was luckily a pull off type and he could quickly get into the shaft before Dan came into the kitchen not moment later. As soon as Dan saw Danny's feet he swiftly leaped up like an animal onto the fridge and grabbed Danny's ankle. Danny yelped and swung the knife down at Dan's hand along with trying to kick him, missing till his waste was hanging out as Dan kept pulling. Danny was finally able to nick Dan's hand and it got him to slip his grip. Danny scurried back into the vent, getting away.

"Ha! I love fast food, Danny!" Dan laughed and watched down the vent till Danny made a right. Dan went out into the halls and looked up, listening. He could hear the bending of the metal shaft. He listened and followed the sound down the hall till Danny stopped. Dan stopped, smiling.

Danny rested himself, while laying himself down. The vent was extremely hot and he was sweating profusely. His knees were tired and he felt like this was a safe place to sleep for a moment, that is if Dan kept his word.

"I know you're up there, Danny! You can't live in there." Danny's eyes shot open and he looked down. He didn't know till now that Dan was directly below him. He had to find a way of giving him the slip.

"I bet I can!" Danny shouted and his voice echoed up and down the air shaft.

Dan kept looking up, grinning widely. "Oh Danny, if only you know how much I am enjoying this. Hunting you has been one of my dreams! At least make it interesting!"

Danny figured he could quietly snake along. Quietly enough so Dan couldn't hear him. He threw the knife as a diversion and it clanked along the walls, echoing. Danny slid on his belly as fast and quietly as he could. Not knowing whether his cheap diversion worked or not.

"Come on Danny, I'm not 5! I know the differences between you're loud knees and a fucking knife!" Dan stood in his tracks not able to hear Danny scooting along. Dan kept standing there for a good minuet till he began to wonder.

Danny was struggling to not breathe too heavily or make a single sound. His heart was probably the loudest thing coming from him. It thumped in his chest like a battering ram. He was still sweating and was beginning to stink.

Dan looked around the ceiling of the hall in wonder. He grinned wickedly as he started walking, unknowing to Danny's whereabouts.

Danny kept scooting and came to an intersection. He thought about it for a bit. " _Ok, if it were me, I would go right. But what if he goes the same way? We do have two in the same minds. I guess I'll go left…but what if he thinks I thought this through? Would he even stop to think? Is he that kind of person? I know Vlad would think it through…_ " Danny bit his tongue in frustration and made a random choice going right. He felt a slight breeze and there was a grate up ahead. He looked down and could barely see what was in the room below. He couldn't sit there and cower forever. He tried pushing the grate and it nearly slipped. But he caught it with his fingers and pulled it up, setting it on the far side of the opening.

Dan meanwhile had come to the intersection in the hallway. He thought about what he said about no powers and the idea came over him to make a clone. "I never said cloning was against the rules." He mumbled to himself. His grin widened and he duplicated himself with no trouble. He parted ways with the clone, both of them grinning wickedly.

Danny dropped out of the air shaft with his bare feet first, landing with a shock. His feet felt like they had settled in a pile of glass. " _Fucking son of a Bitch! Holy piss and balls, what the fuck!"_ Danny thought to himself in a rage of pain. The room stunk and the ground was cold and hard like concrete. He thought he was maybe in a cellar or basement. He tried walking forward in the pitch dark room and he bumped into a waste high table. He felt around and there was what felt like a tackle box and a few tools lying on the table. He felt something tickle his forehead and swatted mid air, thinking it was a spider web. But his finger tips felt a string with a small, cold metal piece at the end. He pulled on it and a lamp flicked on. Looking behind him he nearly yelled but covered his mouth.

In the room there were a few bodies hanging from the ceiling. Their heads were missing and they were stripped naked with what looked like claw marks running all the way down their bodies. The skin was pale and appeared to be a few days old. They stunk too. Danny viewed the rest of the room and there was blood spattered all over the walls and ceiling. The area where Danny fell was a trail of glass leading to a broken window.

" _YES!_ " Danny was now beaming despite the horror of the room. He walked over to the window and it looked like he had made his way into a room more underground because the window was higher up and close to the ground outside. He broke the other pieces left in the frame that might cut him, grabbed a nearby stool and climbed up. Halfway out Danny looked behind him and nearly screamed as he saw Dan running toward him.

"Gotch-Ya, you little shit!" Dan grabbed Danny's waist this time and pulled him all the way back in holding him close to his chest. Danny kicked up his feet and yelled, flaring his arms around like a frantic child. He thought fast and grabbed a shard of glass and swiped behind him, then suddenly dropped to the hard ground.

Danny whipped his head around and Dan had disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

"Damned, fucking cheater!" Danny yelled and got back up.

The real Dan soon heard Danny's cries and whipped his head around while his eyes glowed bright red. He sprinted down the hall with near lighting speed turning corners swiftly without losing his footing. His grin widened and he began to laugh psychotically as he reached the small stairwell to the basement and bolted into the room, his eyes went straight to the window.

Danny had just made it through and was running as fast as he could down the street. His feet were bloody and cut, while his lungs were beginning to struggle. As he ran he kicked up ash and dust that drifted up into his eyes and went down his throat. He looked behind him and saw Dan running on all fours after him like some crazy animal.

"Shit!" Danny yelled with fear and soon tripped over a piece of shrapnel, leaving a nasty gash in his shin.

"Ha ha! Bitch you're MINE NOW!" Dan called out at Danny as he swiftly caught up to him.

Danny was on the ground holding his leg in pain. "Ahh!" He looked up and Dan was suddenly right in his face. Danny froze, staring back at him. Cold air went up his open backside and he shivered in pain and cold.

"Got you… I win! I win! I win!" Dan yelled and clapped his hands. He kicked ash into Danny's face and his wound, causing him to cough and whimper. "You really think I'd just let you LEAVE!? What a stupid brat you are to think that. HA!" Dan crossed his arms and grinned down at Danny, who was on the brink of crying again.

They both just stood there for a few silent moments; except for Danny groaning in pain. The gash on his leg was large and deep, almost down to the bone. Blood pooled down to his foot and into the grey ash. He held as tight as he could. It was bad and he knew that it needed to be treated.

"Ow… I can't believe I'm asking you this…but can you carry me back to your house so I can clean my leg?" Danny tried so hard not to cry. The ash seeped deep into the gash on his leg and his dirty hands that covered it didn't help much. He also bit his tongue for asking Dan for help.

Dan began to laugh hysterically, and put his hand over his chest. His laugh sounded amused but there was a vibe of joy coming off him that was very noticeable to Danny, making him frown. "Man, you're full of surprises, you know that?" Dan finally replied after his laughter. He then just silently stared at Danny for a few moments as the teen sat in the ash in pain. There was a shiver of eeriness that set over Danny's shoulders as he kept eye contact with the red eyed ghost. Danny seemed to visibly get tense and his shoulders stiffened.

"I don't have all day! You want me to die?" Danny bit his tongue. "Don't answer that! Just please help me."

Dan rowed his head and smiled. "You got it _boss_!" He replied sarcastically and hoisted the boy up so he was sitting on his shoulders. He began walking back to the house without saying anything else.

"Why don't you just fly us there?" Danny asked.

"Because I'd think this would be a good time to get to know each other. Wouldn't you agree?" He looked up hoping to get Danny's eye contact.

"No." Danny replied while leaning down on Dan's head. His hair flamed up and flowed around Danny's arms and chin. "Also why are you carrying me like this? You seem like the type to knock me out, and then carry me back home." Danny rolled his eyes in reference to the first time Dan knocked him out.

"So you'd have a good view. Take a look around you." Dan said proudly.

Danny looked around and saw houses that were barely standing and the environment was all gray and ash. There wasn't a single sign of a tree or bush, just demolished buildings that looked depressed. He looked up at the sky and it was covered in a thick cloud cover, adding to the grayness to the land. It all made Danny frown and feel alone. His heart ached at the sight. The air was also thin and lacking oxygen, causing Danny to be a bit short of breath.

"Hey! So what do you think?" Dan yelled and Danny jumped.

"Um…Dan…where are we?" Danny asked and felt a little scared.

Dan chuckled. "Guess." The ghost challenged the teen.

Danny swallowed hard. "Um…is this…your time?" As much as he hated to ask, it was all too obvious.

"Mhm _"_ Dan's reply gave Danny a painful feeling in his gut.

"So…you must have put one of Clockwork's time medallions in me, because there sure isn't one around my neck." Danny's voice got small.

"Mhm" Dan's grip tightened on Danny's ankles, just in case he had the idea of flying off.

Danny knew there was nothing he could do about his situation. Unless he convinced Dan somehow to remove the time medallion, he was stuck in this time line…forever. But how the heck did Dan even get a time medallion? Danny felt that dwelling on it wasn't going to make him feel any better, so he tried diverting the conversation.

"Hey, if you did all of this, where are all the bodies of all the people? I mean I haven't seen a single skeleton out here." Danny asked raising his hand a bit.

Dan smirked at that. "I have three answers to that. A: Either buried in ash and rubble. B: Totally and utterly incinerated. Or C: Eaten…mostly by me or other animals that survived the carnage." Dan laughed a little.

Danny shivered. "Also, what's with your hair? It's not burning me and it's definitely fire. So what's the deal?" Danny asked while trying to pull on Dan's flames.

"I can feel that you know?" Dan looked up and growled. Danny snickered and pulled some more. Dan then dug his claws into Danny gash to retaliate, making the teen squeal. "How should I know!? I just got it after my birth. It's cool and doesn't burn me. But it still lights fuels like gas or oil. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Does it fizzle out when it touches water?" Danny asked curiously.

Dan thought a moment. "Well… Truth is I'd much rather keep that to myself." His deep voice sounded small for a split second.

Dan snickered again. "So it does?"

"No! Something else happens when it gets wet and it doesn't matter, so shut your trap!" Dan flared up.

"Ok…I'll keep in mind to find some water and splash it on you."

Dan chuckled. "That will gain you a nice slap across the face." His grin widened. Danny kept quiet the rest of the walk.

As they made their way into the large house, Dan roughly threw Danny back onto the couch that he first woke up on. Back in the large room, the place was all too familiar to Danny after smacking his face on all four walls. He looked around a little and the floors were a dark hard wood with a grand red carpet covering over half the floor. There were book shelves, chairs and a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Must have been a sitting area or something.

Dan took his cape off and threw it on a love seat behind him. He then looked over in Danny's direction, giving him a pretty plain frown. He then suddenly lunged forward a step and flashed a toothy grin at Danny, making him jump back and clench the cushion that was the couch.

"Ha! I'm just kidding with ya'." Dan started walking toward the entrance to the hall. "Stay here! I'll be right back!" Danny heard Dan call back but he didn't look.

Danny was now briefly alone in the room and had a moment to think about his situation. " _I've gotta find a way to get rid of him, killing him isn't an option. He's already dead, he can't be killed. So… I can ask nicely…and get laughed at. Maybe I should just wait it out…if I stay alive long enough he might soften up and I can sneak away. But how long could I be on the run? I can't get this time medallion out of me without his help or the ghost gauntlets! And the ghost gauntlets are far away in some unknown cave with Vlad. I'll never be able to find them unless I get into the ghost zone and fine his portal! Damn it I'm stuck here!_ " Danny took a pillow and threw it with frustration. " _And if the worse comes up psycho pants will probably brain wash me again._ "

Danny ghost sense went off and he turned to look over the back of the couch and saw Dan coming toward him with a towel and bottle of some sort. "What's that?" Danny asked as Dan walked around the couch and knelt down in front of him.

The ghost picked up Danny's gashes leg and rested it on his thigh. "Alcohol." Dan replied and opened the bottle. It was a white bottle with a devil girl silhouette on the side. Danny took a pillow quickly and bit down on the corner.

"What kind of alcohol?" Danny asked, trembling, knowing it was going to hurt like a bitch.

Dan just gripped Danny's ankle tightly and purred it over the filthy wound. Danny's pillow did nothing as he just threw his head back and screamed in agony. The wound oozed a light foam and the drink pooled in the dip of the gash, making a puddle. Dan then bent down and licked the drink out of the gash, cleaning it completely. Danny was shaking in shock and pain, his nails dug into the sides of the pillow and his eyes were tightly clenched. Dan then unwrapped the towel and inside it was a bottle of ointment. Dan took the towel and dried the pulsing wound on Danny's shaking leg, then opened the bottle of ointment and pushed a bunch inside the gash. He rubbed it in with his thumb, then took his palm and covered the wound with plasma.

"Alright you big baby, all done." Dan said while taking the now soaked towel of blood and alcohol, throwing it at Danny's face, making a smacking sound. Danny just let the towel slide off as he sat up. "That's the last time I'm helping you with a stupid boo boo. Next time you do it yourself." Dan snapped in a mean tone.

Danny's swallowed his ego. "Thank you." He said with his voice low. He looked down at his leg and poked the plasma that glowed over his gash. "How would this even work? I've never heard or seen anything like it in the ghost zone, or anywhere for that matter."

Dan sat down in the love seat across from Danny. "One day I was in a bit of a pickle with a ghost and they nicked me on the arm, and then managed to blast me with plasma on the same cut. I killed them because it hurt like hell. But a few days later the plasma had seeped into my skin and the cut had healed. Sure beats letting it sit out in the open all bloody and gross." Dan explained and relaxed in his chair, looking at Danny who seemed a bit confused. "I don't know how the fuck it works! But it does the job and that's all that matters."

Danny sat back and tried relaxing. There was a deathly silence between the two and the only sound going into their ears was the wind knocking on the window and the very house creaking. Dan kept starring at Danny with a dark look in his eyes. The room was dim and lacked a sufficient light source. The only light in the room came from the window and Dan's eyes glowed easily.

Danny's began to doze off. His day was exhausting and his body was giving up. Dan noticed this and took it as a chance. He stood up quietly and Danny was as still as a rock. The ghost came right up to the boy and used his claw to cut the boy's shoulder. Danny's eyes shot open and he yelped in confusion. The cut left a stinging feeling that shot down his arm.

"What the hell!?" Danny wrapped his palm around the cut and Dan only laughed.

"I'm just getting a drink! Is there something wrong with that?" Dan asked and pinned Danny by extending his large arms on each side of the shaken teen.

"What!?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny. Have you not noticed at all that I eat humans? I drink their blood too, and I'm a bit parched from chasing you down." Dan's voice went low. "So I hope you don't mind…" Dan lowered his mouth to the cut before Danny could protest and started sucking on his shoulder.

"Yes I do mind! I think it's gross and unnatural, so fuck off!" Danny yelled in anger as he attempted to push Dan off by pressing his hands against his large chest. But of course Dan seemed to weigh a ton and it was pointless. "Stop!" Danny shouted and Dan ignored.

Dan couldn't help himself but bit Danny a little, pushing his teeth sharp fangs into his shoulder, causing more blood to flow into his mouth. The ghost began to shiver in delight and his mouth started watering and drool dripped down Danny's arm. Dan gripped Danny's arms and perched himself on top of the teen's pelvis, sitting on his lap. He kept sucking and sucking till he finally threw his head back and let out a long sigh.

"You finished!?" Danny shouted and kept pushing on Dan to get off.

Phantom put plasma over Danny's shoulder and kept holding him down against the couch. His mouth and chin was now dripping with blood, and he licked as much as he could before wiping himself off.

"Please, get off me!" Danny was still flustered and pushing on Dan. Dan only lowered his weight onto Danny's chest, causing the boy to flare his legs a bit. "GET OFF ME!" Danny screamed and he made eye contact with Dan. To Danny's surprise, Dan's eyes were soft and calm along with the rest of his expression. It gave Danny a puzzled look.

"I can never get used to how good you taste." Dan's voice was so low and soft it sounded sexual!

"Uh huh…just get off me before I blow your head off." Just then Danny's eyes flashed green.

"Please do, I love it when you get mad at me." Dan continued with his low voice. "In fact, the more you push against me the more turned on I get." At this point the ghost now sounded husky and out of breath, making Danny ever more uncomfortable.

"Ok…" Danny was trying to think of something to say that would benefit his situation. " _Play his game till he lets down his guard? It's not gonna be pleasant but at least it might give me a chance to get away._ " Danny thought to himself and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what to do but he figured going with it was his best avenue. He slowly pushed his pelvis toward Dan's and the feeling made him want to gag as he felt something hard. " _Ok Fenton…it's just an act till he lets down his guard. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real!_ " Danny began to sweat with nervousness as Dan pushed against his pelvis, and the boy's hips sank into the back of the couch.

"You giving up?" Dan grinned and pressed his forehead against Danny's, making intense eye contact.

Danny knew he had to get Dan to believe him. So he relaxed his body, letting Dan push himself all onto the teen's chest and pelvis. Danny thought relaxing would be enough of an answer. But Dan kept looking at Danny like he wanted a spoken answer. The teen lowered his voice and relaxed his throat. "Uh...Y-Yes…Dan." His teenage voice sounded out of breath and low. Danny even relaxed his face and eyes to make himself look tired.

Dan grinned and let his hands graze Danny's neck. He parted his lips in a gesture for a kiss, and Danny closed his eyes, regretting his choice completely. Their lips slowly joined and Danny kept his tongue back hoping it wouldn't touch Dan's. But of course Phantom invaded Danny's mouth the first chance he got and explored the surface of his smaller tongue with his forked, snake tongue. Danny noticed the taste of blood in Dan's mouth and it was a slightly bitter.

Danny also didn't want to act too hard or else Dan might notice. So he made sure to keep his hands to himself. Phantom's hands gripped Danny's hair and pulled his head back over the back of the couch, exposing his neck. Dan then licked all up and down Danny's scar from when he chewed on his neck the first time. His eyes were fluttering and his body was getting more and more heavy to Danny, almost to a crushing point.

The teen couldn't take much more because his chest was being compressed to the point of barely being able to breathe. He planted his hands on each side of Dan's hips and pushed a little. "Please, Dan…I can't get much air with you crushing me." This time Danny's was breathless for real, and Dan let up but not quite sitting up straight. The ghost stared down at Danny with a soft expression.

"I think you'd be more comfortable like this." Dan grabbed Danny by the hips and hoisted him up, turned them both around so now Danny was sitting on top. "There…" Dan said and reaches around to Danny's backside, untying the strings to his now filthy gown. It was covered in blood and ash along with Danny's face; he looked like he had been through hell and back. The bow easily came undone and Dan slid the garment off the boy's shoulders and his bare chest was revealed. No hair, no fat, just a slim figure belonging to a 15 year old boy.

"…um…"Danny was a bit speechless and refused to fuck anything up by saying something. He just kept it to himself. " _What a fucking pervert! I can't believe I got myself into this mess!_ _This is so embarrassing!"_ Danny thought to himself.

Dan smirked and took his gloves off, throwing them to the ground. His turquoise hands grazed Danny's bare chest causing the boy to shiver. Dan took it as a compliment and pinched the boy's perked nipples. Danny flinched and quickly grasped Dan's wrists in protest.

"I'm sensitive there…please don't." Danny said with a serious voice. It made Dan grin and he gripped them tighter and twisted them hard. "Ah! That hurts!" Danny threw his head back a little and gripped Dan's wrists tighter. Dan chuckled quietly and stopped, dropping his hands to Danny's hips. The gown was still resting in front of Danny's dignity and Dan noticed, pulling it off and onto the ground it fell. Danny covered himself calmly and his face was now the Spanish red.

"Aww, Danny, come on. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Dan smirked again and coaxed Danny's hands away so he could see. It was soft and small; causing Dan threw his head back and laughs hysterically. Danny crossed his arms and looks ashamed while still blushing. "You're so cute and small, of course I'm going to laugh!" Dan barked as though he could read Danny's thoughts.

Danny just sat on Dan's lap in a pouting manner and looked away. Dan finally stopped laughing after a good minuet. He suddenly surprised Danny by gripping onto his small shaft. Dan smirked and kept staring at Danny who was flustered beyond comprehension. "Mm…huh, Dan. Please don't."

"What? You gonna tell me you're sensitive there too? Pease, you're so pathetic." Dan snapped and roughly jerked Danny, making his face relax and his head tilted back. He was soon hard and Dan was satisfied. It seemed about a decent length when fully hard, almost 6 inches. "Interesting…you bend to the left a little just like me." Dan spoke softly and surprised Danny by sitting up, now right in front of his face. Dan grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled them up so they rested on Dan's large shoulders. Danny looked away, knowing that the last time he was in Dan's lap like this he got brain washed and nearly died.

"I'm not gonna let you brain wash me again." Danny said with a serious voice and kept looking to his right.

Dan chuckled and put his hands on each side of Danny's face, so he would make eye contact. "From the look of things I won't have to." His comment made Danny's gut clench, because he was right. "If you truly didn't want me to touch you, you would be kicking and screaming, and fighting me. But you said it yourself…you gave into me." Dan's deep voice crept up Danny's neck and into his ear. The ghost kissed Danny's cheek, then his nose and ended at his mouth, where he just left a small peck.

Danny felt the urge to scream and punch Dan so much, but he kept to his plan. "Yes... I give myself to you." Danny whispered and wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders tighter. The action makes Danny's insides to clench and he felt the urge to throw up.

Dan breathed down Danny's neck and shoved him to the floor, surprising Danny. He stood up and disrobed in front of the teen. His boots were tossed carelessly to the side along with the top of his jumpsuit. He was now only left with his pants on. He stared wickedly down at Danny with a wide grin. "Will you do the honors?" Dan asked and watched as Danny's eyes shifted to the other man's crotch.

Danny's breath hitched and he thought to himself that he didn't have any other choice. He sat up on his knees in front of Dan and undid the belt and zipper. He stopped. " _It's just a penis. It's just a penis…_ " Thinking to himself and reached for the waste line of Dan's pants and pulled down, nearly being smacked in the face by what sprang out. Danny fell back onto his rear and scooted himself back. Dan laughed and kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

The teen's blue eyes shifted to Dan's pelvic area. He swallowed hard as he stared… it was at least 7 inches. "So…what now." Danny could barely hear himself with such a soft whisper.

The large ghost got on his hands and knees and cornered Danny against the love seat. Dan didn't bother replying to Danny's question and kissed the boy roughly, his large clawed hands reached for Danny's length that was once again limp from lack of attention. Their tongues danced, rubbing against each other with saliva dripping down their chins. Danny wanted to gag at the sounds of Dan moaning in his mouth, and his tongue felt very slick, like it was coated with slime. Dan multitasked as he stroked Danny while kissing him. Danny did his best to keep his hands to himself as he was getting the urge to hold onto the ghosts large shoulders. The teen was also feeling his energy being drained, and he slipped from his slouched position against the love seat onto the floor. His fall broke the long kiss and they both took the moment to breathe.

"You're so motivated with that tongue, Daniel." Dan's words surprised Danny when he called him by his full first name. Made him think of Vlad and how he used to call him that. Then again, this monster was a concoction of him and Vlad. Danny thought that maybe Dan was in touch with some of Vlad traits, giving him the upper hand because he knew Vlad better then Dan.

"You too, Frootloop."

Dan chuckled. "I'm not Vlad, Danny." Dan sat up in between the teen's bare legs. This made Danny feel so much better because of the new found distance between him and the ghost. "I don't want to ever be compared to that Cheesehead." The remark made Danny softly giggle under his breath.

"So… You're more me then you are him?" Danny asked and sat up against the love seat again. He kept his head down while looking up at Dan.

Dan laughed and then made eye contact with the boy; his eyes glowed bright red and he licked his lips. "I don't know. Guess I'm sort of your son in a sense. Well, considering I'm the result of you and Vlad; guess this is what your kid would look like." Dan smirked at Danny's disgusted expression.

"You had to make that a reality, didn't you?" Danny said while crossing his arms and had a glaring face.

Dan closed the gap between them again with a rough kiss and causing Danny to gasp. The ghost grabbed the teen's small shoulders and pushed him back onto the floor with a thud. His large legs were now on the outside of Danny's hips and he pushed their pelvises together. Dan grinder himself against the smaller ones crotch and was gifted with moans.

Danny wasn't sure what to think of his situation anymore. His face was warm and red and his insides were bubbling. He wasn't sure if Dan was brainwashing him again or if his body was betraying him. Every second that went by, Danny could feel his ghost powers dimming more and more, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe Dan was stealing his energy, knowing that ghost can do that. They will steal the energy from others for personal gain. Dan was silently sucking the life out of Danny! This made escaping a totally failed idea, because without his ghost powers he wouldn't be able to fly away fast enough.

Danny squirmed as Dan began kissing at Danny's neck. He didn't want the vampire biting him again. But the ghost didn't, he was strangle only pecking small kisses down the teen's neck, kissing his collar bone then his Adams apple and trailing down to his chest. Danny shivered at almost every kiss, they were so gentle to the touch, it defied Dan's personality.

Danny squirmed when Dan started sucking on his perked nipple. "Huh…Dan…" The raven haired boy slowly arched his back and tilted his head. Dan sucked hard, leaving his gentle kisses behind, he twisted at the other nipple and enjoyed every moan coming from the boy's lips. Danny's hands tensed and he clawed at the red carpet below him.

"Dan, please…stop." Dan only smirked and went lower till her reached Danny's naval. His tongue slithered around his belly and licked inside the small navel hole. Danny moaned again and began breathing heavily, his head still tilted back. His thoughts clouded and his energy almost completely gone, wishing he never let into Dan's desires. Dan didn't stop and went lower.

Danny's eyes shot open to the wet feeling of Dan's tongue on his hard shaft. He began twitching to the ghosts light licks. Dan flicked his tongue at the head and Danny jolted at each flick of that warm tongue. Dan took in the whole length of Danny's cock, causing Danny to gasp aloud. His hips uncontrollably bucked slightly causing his dick to go deeper down Dan's hot throat.

"Dan!...Uh-huh…please…it feels…it's too much!" Danny called out as Dan began sucking hard accepting every buck from Danny's hips. The teen began to feel a head rush as he tilted his head back more. Why was he enjoying any of this? Was this Dan's game, to make him want him?

He couldn't take much more as Dan sucked harder. The ghosts head bobbed faster as he cupped Danny's balls, and they felt tight. Danny bucked faster and Dan easily took all of Danny into his mouth. This continued for a couple minutes, and Danny would enjoy the sound of Dan choking every now and then.

Suddenly Danny felt his shaft twitch and tense up as he came full force into Dan's mouth, who took all of it in his mouth. Danny let out a loud groan and arched his back up high. Dan let go of the boy's member and came close to his face and hovered over him with his lips smiling and his red eyes beaming. He parted his lips slightly and drool and cum dripped down onto Danny's face. The boy turned his head to avoid the gross substance but the ghost moved so that the fluid went all over Danny's eyelids, cheeks, chin, lips and neck.

When Dan was done he leaned down to kiss his victim and had a little cum left over on his tongue to let Danny taste it. "Ah! You sick!" the teen whipped his head to the side with a disgusted face.

Dan chuckled. "Oh come on, Danny. You know you enjoyed every bit of it, so don't give me that face." Dan said while tilting his head to try and make eye contact with the boy.

Danny kept his eyes closed and tried collecting his thoughts. _"I need to get away from him…before he does something unforgivingly horrible."_ Danny thought to himself while slowly opening his eyes and wiping them soon after due to spit crawling into his eyelids. "Can you let me clean myself? I'm filthy and feel really gross." Danny said while making eye contact with the ghost. He was asking to bathe for two reasons. One was to actually get clean and the other was to hopefully get away from Dan.

Dan smiled, giving Danny a sense of hope. "I suppose…but first…" Dan took Danny by surprise and flipped him swiftly onto his belly. This caused Danny to cry out in pain due to his hurt leg.

"What…Dan? Please…I know what you're going to do, please don't….it hurt so much the last time! I-I'll do…" Danny began to panic as Dan took hold of his black hair and push his head roughly to the floor. "I…I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Danny felt fear creeping through his chest and his heart was painfully pounding. He almost regretted saying what he said and tilted his head, hoping to see Dan's face, if at all to hopefully see if he was calm or mad.

Dan kept hold of Danny's hair and just sat there while staring at his back. "Anything?"

"Anything! Please, oh please just don't…don't fuck me…please." Danny's voice was now breaking and was on the brink of crying.

Dan let go of Danny's hair and pulled him up so the teen's back was now resting on the ghost's large chest. "Alright then…but someone has to fuck someone…" Dan said softly against Danny's ear, his deep voice echoing. Danny began to sweat.

"Huh…?"

Dan pushed Danny forward and the ghost fell back. Danny turned around and saw the muscled Phantom on his back, on the floor with his arms behind his head. He looked down at Danny as he sat there in confusion while staring at Dan.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Danny asked, sitting himself up on his knees.

Dan bent his legs and spread them revealing all his manhood. He just lay there, smiling.

"No! I'm not,…no, just NO. N.O. No!" Danny crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll take you instead." Dan said carelessly and began to sit up when Danny lunged forward and grabbed Dan's neck.

Dan was taken by surprise, and fell back to the ground, hitting his head with a hard thud. Danny gripped his neck hard and choked Dan as best he could. The ghost gripped Danny's shoulders and tried pushing him off while struggling to breath. Danny on the other hand felt his courage and his eyes shined green and he transformed. His hair now snow white and his strength increased he choked Dan with as much might as his arms could muster. The larger ghost put his large hand over Danny's face and blasted it with a burst of green plasma. The light shined bright and lit the whole room for a brief moment. But when the light dimmed Danny was still there, un-phased.

"You can't hurt me! I won't let you!" Danny called out and noticed Dan as he began to really struggle. His eyes were dimming from their bright red and he kicked up his legs and wrapped them around Danny trying to flip him. But the teen seemed to weigh a ton! He couldn't flip him no matter how much he tried. Danny's hands began to shine green and he prepared himself to blast Dan's head off!

Just as Dan felt his consciousness fade a bright blue light shined to the ghost's right. Danny had no time to react as something hard smacks him in the back and then in the face. Dan took his chance and shoved the boy off and threw him over onto the love seat.

Danny blinked and saw Clockwork glaring at him. The thing that smacked him must have been his staff, and it hurt like hell.

"Clockwork!" Danny barked in shock and frustration. He almost had Dan, and what just stopped him would have never been expected.

"You little shit!" Dan thundered and stood up ready to charge the boy before Clockwork raised his staff to stop the ghost; its barbed end resting sideways on Dan's chest. Dan gave the time ghost a hard stare.

"I figured Danny would finally lash out, but I didn't think his courage could over power your Strength, Phantom." Clockwork said with an amused tone. His staff was still resting on Dan's large chest. Dan took the staff and pushed it away.

"Ok! What the hell!? Clockwork you better explain all of this!" Danny shouted.

Dan glared over at Danny still furious with him and he began walking toward the boy before clockwork took his staff and full force swung it at Dan's face, hitting it with a 'smack' sound. He then swung it around to smack him on the ass. "Leave the boy alone!" Clockwork urged Dan to sit on the couch across from the love seat with a forceful glare; Dan did so and sat onto the couch resting his hands in his lap. "Daniel… I'm sorry this has happened to you-"

"Bullshit!" Dan snapped. Clockwork had just about had it and smacked Dan again, this time on the top of his head.

"Shut your mouth, you pathetic excuse for a ghost." Clockwork barked at Dan causing him to cross his arms and pout. "Daniel, as I was saying…This is actually all my fault."

"What!?"

"Clock-face over here let me put a time medallion in you so I could take you back to my time line." Dan rudely interrupted and got another glare from Clockwork.

"I don't understand…why? I thought…Clockwork I thought we were friends! I thought you hated Dan!" Danny felt tears well up in his eyes.

Clockwork sighs and floats over to the ghost teen. He rests his gloved hand on his shoulder, "I did this for personal reasons, Daniel. I…As much as it pains me to say this; I only let Dan take you so that I could…watch…"

"What! Clockwork, he almost killed me! And you just wanted to see him molest me!? What about the first time he got to me!? Did you let him do that too?! Was all this your sick plan?" Danny slapped the time ghosts hand away and stood up with both ghosts staring at him, "I trusted you and now I'm stuck with…with him!" Danny pointed to Dan who was enjoying seeing him upset. "I wanna go home Clockwork! I want to….I…" Danny paused and started to cry. He couldn't go home; there was no point as he remembers all his friends and family were dead. His tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt hopeless and alone. He couldn't trust Clockwork, Vlad was killed too, everyone else at school thought of him as a freak and nobody in the ghost zone would take him. He had nobody, he was forever alone and doomed to be a victim of Dan and Clockworks desires. He covered his face and dropped to the floor in tears.

Dan just sat on the couch staring at his younger self. Clockwork tilted his head down, not saying a word.

After several painful moments of just the sounds of Danny sobbing, Dan sat up and picked up his cape. He went over to Danny and draped the soft cloth over the sobbing boy. He then picked him up bridle style; his large arms fit perfectly around the boy's back. Clockwork looked over at the two and Dan stared darkly at the time ghost.

"I'm gonna put him to bed." Dan said darkly while keeping eye contact with Clockwork who was surprised at Dan's actions. "Now get out of my house…"Dan said and looked at Danny who was curled up in the large ghost's chest, crying still. "Or I'll make you." Dan's eyes slowly looked back up at Clockwork. The glare was intimidating enough to make the time ghost teleport out of there.

"I'm alone..." Danny sobbed. Dan looked down at the boy. "Everyone who every loved me is dead…" Danny began to cry even more, his sobs turned to cries that echoed through the large room and tears purred from his eyes. He cried and cried, curling up tight to Dan's chest.

Dan began walking towards the hall. "No…I'm still here, Danny." Dan said softly and carried Danny away to the bedroom.

END

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

*Spoilers…Dan might go soft in the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! *Lemon or slash

BoyxBoy Yaoi! Don't like don't read!

~Blood, Sweat and Tears~

The room was dim, and smelt like dust and old clothes. Danny didn't mind. He had gotten so used to it over the past 2 weeks, having stayed with…Phantom. Danny thought he could eventually get away, but the dark reality of this whole thing caused him to stay. His whole family was dead, along with his friends. He had nobody. Even Clockwork had turned on him; the damned ghost just wanted to watch him with Phantom for personal pleasure. It wasn't fare, his situation. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He had to stay with his future jerk self for probably the rest of his life…that is if he doesn't kill him. But even if Danny was able to get away, he couldn't live on his own. Phantom may have seemed strict at first but this past 2 weeks he's seemed to lighten up. Especially this last week. Lately he hasn't been biting Danny as much. Phantom will feed the teen, bathe him, tend to his wounds when they get really bad. He's almost grown on Danny. He's not as jumpy around the ghost all the time and he even laughs with him every once and a while. This whole hell ride has turned into a new sort of friendship that Danny has began to grow fond of.

Currently Danny was sitting on the queen size bed in the master bedroom. He was holding onto the photograph that Phantom had luckily kept of his family. It was a bit torn and wasn't in a frame anymore with fold creases across the middle. When Danny found out that Dan had kept it he was shocked. He didn't have human emotions but then why would he keep such a treasured photograph?

Danny noticed every now and then the ghost would give him looks that seemed… tender or happy. It truly confused him, because he was sure that Phantom didn't have any human in him. Danny tried not to think about it too much. He would stare at the same photograph every day, sometimes more than once; sometimes even when Dan was sleeping right next to him. It never made him sad to look at it. At least not anymore. He just thought about all the happy times he had with his friends and family. That always made him smile.

Danny sighs and puts the picture back on the night stand next to the bed. He stands and walks over to his dresser that Dan had stocked with clothes. Used clothes of course. He told Danny that he had gotten them from other abandoned houses. But Danny always kept the gross thought that he may have stripped corpses of their garments. The thought makes Danny shiver every time. The teen shuffled through the top drawer that had a few t-shirts in it. He gapped a purple one with a black rose design on the front. He then gapped his only pair of jeans and slipped everything on, leaving himself barefoot. He still didn't have any shoes.

Leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall and noticed Phantom hadn't come back from fetching dinner. Danny went into the main living room where he liked to sit on the couch and stared at the fireplace. It was never lit, and he wasn't sure why neither both of them ever bothered lighting it. It would make the room a lot warmer and lighter, considering there wasn't any electricity; it was almost always dark in the house. It was impossible to see while walking around the huge mansion at night. Also, Danny was almost always cold; unless he was under the covers with Dan.

Phantom would get food from the ghost zone, but always told him to stay put. The first time this happened, Danny made a break for it, obviously. But was quickly found hiding in parking garage just hours later. Dan always seemed to trust leaving him alone. He never made a clone of himself to stay and keep an eye on the teen. Then again, Danny wasn't sure if Dan could leave a clone in a different dimension. The only time Dan would take Danny to the ghost zone was when they needed to bathe. Phantom would take the teen to the ghost zone hot springs. It was rarely used because ghosts were aware that Dan used it often. Danny loved going every time, and he always looked forward to it. The hot steam and warm water relaxes him 100% even with Phantom in his presence.

Danny swiftly turned his head to the sound of a portal opening. His heart picked up a little. He then turned his head back around knowing it was probably Dan. He tried relaxing. He hated making Dan nervous by appearing nervous himself. Danny still wasn't used to Phantom.

Dan came around to sit in the love seat and threw a paper bag; it landed in Danny's lap. The boy swiftly opened it and pulled out a wrapped up sandwich and tore the plastic wrap off. He finished it in probably 20 seconds before inhaling the second one.

Dan sat in the loveseat with his legs crossed, watching Danny like a hawk. His hands just rested in his lap and he watched as the teen inhaled his desired meal. "Perhaps you shouldn't eat so fast."

Danny didn't reply and chugged the water from the water bottle that was also in the bag. He sucked the bottle dry, squeezing it while it made a crackle sound. He put all the wrappers and the crumpled up water bottle in the paper bag, setting it beside him. He wiped his mouth off and looked over at the ghost who was still starring at him. Each time Danny was given food, Phantom would always make sure he didn't stash any away, or hide it.

"You must have been hungry." Dan remarked and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. He smirked still looking at the raven haired boy.

Danny made a rather angry face. "Maybe if you didn't feed me every two days I wouldn't be so damned hungry!" The teen's voice snapped and caused Dan to look distressed; his ears dropped slightly.

The ghost leaned forward and sighed. "Look, the Lunch Lady doesn't really like me and catching that stupid brat of hers to gain leverage isn't easy. At least I feed you real food! I could just put you on my diet!" Dan barked back but Danny could sense the stress from his deep voice.

Danny scoffed and stood up, grabbing the paper bag and walked over to Phantom. He stood over the ghost and held the paper bag over Dan's hair. It swiftly caught fire and Danny threw it into the fireplace. Dan gave off a surprised look. They both watched as the dry logs that were left in the fireplace burst into flames. There was now warmth surrounding the two.

Danny sat in the middle of the rug and watched as the flames danced around each other. His mind relaxed while he felt his stomach settle, all full and he closed his blue eyes. Dan didn't think too much of it and looked down at the teen who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

The sun was setting and beams of gold and yellow shot through the large window that was above the front door. The room was now lit with color, not just grey light coming through clouds. The sunlight rarely showed itself across this decrepit landscape.

"Danny." The ghost leaned down on his knees in front of the teen and grabbed his chin causing Danny to open his eyes.

"What?" Danny asked but soon had owl eyes as Dan tilted his head up to see all the golden colors spread over the ceiling. Danny's mouth made a gape and he gasped lightly. He looked up and behind him at the beautiful colors. His heart skipped beats. The sight was literally taking his breath away. The golden rays seemed to dance between each other, giving a slight illusion of movement. It could appear as the gateway to heaven.

"See…My world can be beautiful sometimes. All you gotta do is wait, and you'll find something worthwhile eventually." Dan said with curiosity in his tone. He kept his red eyes on Danny as the teen stared up in awe. There was a moment of silence between the two.

Danny then looked back at Dan who was now looking down at his own lap. He went from looking amused to… depressed. His mood swings were so confusing to Danny. He could almost never figure him out. It was frustrating because Dan would never explain himself.

"I'm…Sorry." Danny's eyes shot open in surprised. He wasn't sure he actually heard right.

"What?"

Dan looked up at Danny swiftly, causing the boy to jolt. "I'm sorry I don't feed you enough. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I killed your family." Dan's head faced the floor again. Danny was in utter shock and disbelief. Was this ghost actually apologizing to him?! The boy could feel a lump in his throat when he saw Dan begin to shake a little. The ghost covered his face. "I've made you so unhappy! Why are you not fighting back?!"

Danny looked to the side and covered his mouth. He wasn't sure what to think and he was for some reason getting emotional. His thoughts were clouded and he didn't want to say anything. He knew that he couldn't take care of himself in this world and every time he tried leaving, Dan would come and bring him back. But why!? Was it for personal reasons or just so he could be fed off of? Because if he wanted him dead he would have killed him by now. Danny also remembered when Dan came back to get him from the hospital, he said he wanted to train him to be just like him…but he hasn't really done anything to suggest that! This was all very confusing.

Danny swallowed hard and uncovered his mouth. "Uh…I'm not sure. Are you saying I can leave?" Phantom kept his head down and his face covered.

Danny waited for a bit, hoping the ghost would say something. But he didn't. He just sat there, breathing quietly. The teen thought he could use this as his chance to leave. But what if Dan got mad. He almost seemed emotionally damaged. That sounded crazy to Danny at first but after he thought about it, it made sense. Contently shifting moods. Sometimes being completely dull all day, or lashing out for no reason. This was the first time he seemed genuinely upset. Maybe inside he was just a bottled up 11 year old, scared and afraid.

"Um…so. I'm gonna…." Danny didn't have the balls to finish his sentence and just stood up and walked toward the door. He tried walking fast but a part of him caused his body to feel heavy. His mind shifted to memories of him and Dan. As he walked closer to the door he remembered all the nights Phantom kept him warm in bed. The laughs they shared, the screams of frustration, and even the time Danny started crying the first time he saw that photo. Dan held him till he stopped. It all made the teen choke up.

Danny was stopped in his tracks just feet before the door as there was the feeling of his shirt being pulled. Dan wrapped his arms around the boy, surprising him. The ghost held on tightly and Danny didn't struggle. He swore he could feel Dan's racing heart beat on his back.

"Don't leave…please. I don't want to be alone again. It's unbearable! For 10 years I was alone and then for another year in the thermos! I can't let that happen again! Please stay with me, Danny." Dan's voice broke off with short sobs and Danny felt drops of water fall onto his bangs and drip down onto his nose. He couldn't believe it. Was this killer really crying?!

It was starting to make sense now. This stubborn overgrown child who liked breaking things was just craving attention this whole time. He wanted a buddy, a companion to give him love. Because since his friends and family were gone there was nobody who cared about him. Not even Vlad would accept him. Who would, he was terrifying!

"Dan…I." Danny turned himself around and the Phantoms arms were still wrapped around the boy's shoulders. The teen slowly raised his arms and he softly grasped the ghost's turquoise cheeks. They both made eye contact, blue to red. Danny had to tilt his head up a little since Dan was so tall. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry I didn't realize this before." Dan's tears moistened Danny's fingertips and he gave off a small smile.

"It's ok. I wouldn't expect you to notice anyway. I know well enough you can be thick skulled." Dan said while sniffing up snot and whipping his eyes. Danny took one small step back and immediately saw Dan's eyes shoot open in shock. Danny noticed this.

The teen quickly took the ghost's hands as though dealing with a child. "It's ok. I'm not leaving." Danny rested his forehead on the ghost's large chest. "How…why would I?"

The ghost looked down at Danny's raven hair, "Because I'm a monster…"

Danny felt tears well up in his eyes. "No you're not!" Danny's arms reached around to hug the ghost. "You're a beautiful creature that's alone and lost! I don't think you hurt me because you wanted to cause me pain. I think you hurt me because you were scared I would notice your true objective." Danny looked up at Dan who was a bit surprised. "You…you want the attention! You want to be loved by someone similar to you. You're tired of being hated and alone!...Don't you?!" Danny snapped while tears ran from his eyes and he struggled to keep in his hiccups.

The ghost looked down at the boy in a gape. He gripped his senses and finally patted Danny on the head. He then hugged the teen back. "I guess…yeah." Dan gave off a half laugh and looked bashful. He smiled, and Danny felt a little better.

There's was a small gap of silence between the two. The yellow soon dimmed and there was barely any light left in the room as the fire was getting low. There was a draft that came between them that made Danny shiver.

Phantom grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him. "Come on. I want to go to bed." Dan said with the depth returning to his voice. Danny knew what Dan wanted anytime he said that. It wasn't something that scared him anymore, due to the sad fact that his ass had gotten used to being fucked by now.

Danny was dragged all the way up down the hall to the bedroom. Usually Dan wouldn't walk; he'd just pick Danny up and fly them quickly to the bedroom. But not this time. This new behavior concerned Danny. Or maybe he was still slightly emotional and wanted to take his time.

As the two reached the bedroom Dan let go of the boy's wrist. Danny wasn't wasting time, he knew the drill. Strip as quickly as possible, then undress Dan. That was there ritual. But Danny's attention was driven to Dan undressing himself. He never did that!

"Um…Don't you…" Danny tried saying something but was surprised as Dan finished undressing himself and then sat on the end of the bed…totally nude. The ghost looked up at Danny who was still fully clothed. "Did I miss something?"

"I can undress myself." Dan replied with a frown. He then took the pony tail out of his hair and slipped the black rubber bang around his large wrist. His long, white flames dropped, wrapping around his shoulders. The dim lighting in the room helped his hair glow more. "Well…get over here." He snapped.

Danny almost yelped and swiftly took two steps so he was standing in front of Dan.

"Closer."

Danny took a half a step more so now he was practically in between Dan's muscled legs. "Uh…"

"What?" Dan questioned and slipped his fingers under Danny's cotton shirt, causing the teen to shiver. He slipped the purple T off and threw it to the side and ran his hands down the boy's bare chest.

"You're just acting…" Danny was cut off by Dan making heavy eye contact. "Different." Was Danny's choice of word.

"So?" Dan said while keeping eye contact with the teen. He started unbuttoning Danny's jeans, still looking at him. Because of Dan's height he was now at direct eye level with Danny while sitting down. Phantom tugged at the waistline of the jeans and thy fell to Danny's ankles.

"Mm…something I'd like to do." Dan said softly while running his hands up Danny's inner thighs. The teen kept his hands to his sides and tried not to seem too tense. Dan's touches always got Danny on edge. His heart was now beating fast and smashed itself against the teen's ribs.

"Wha...? Danny huffed out while Dan creased his package. Danny's head slightly tilted back and he closed his eyes.

"Waxing these fuzzy legs of yours." Dan said while giving a quiet chuckle and Danny's eyes shot open.

"What!?" The teen raised his hands and put them on Phantoms shoulders.

"Just a thought. I mean this bare chest of yours is so…smooth, and silky soft. Imagine your legs being soft too..."

"They are soft! You just said that they're fuzzy!" Danny crossed his arms in a fit.

Dan gave a short laugh. "Oh fine, you win." Danny celebrated in his head. "You know what Danny?"

"What?" Danny's dropped his arms to his sides again.

Dan pulled the boy close so he could get right up to his ear. "I think you're ready. And I think you deserve it." The ghost's deep voice sounded so heated when he whispered.

Danny was about to ask why when it clicked. He flushed the Spanish red as it dawned on him.

"You know what that is?" Dan asked now at normal distance.

Danny felt his guts heating like a raging fire. "Mm…yeah…"

"Say it! I need to know for sure." Dan chuckled, enjoying the sight of the teen blushing like crazy.

Danny's raven hair fell in his face ad he tilted his head down. "You want me?" The boy's voice could barely be heard.

"Toooo…." Dan leans in so his pointed ear is next to Danny's lips.

"Take you…"

Dan smiled. He kissed the boy's flushed cheek and hovered up slightly flying backward to the headrest of the bed. His legs were bent and he let all of himself show while laying back. Danny didn't feel ready for such an opportunity. Dan was huge in size and the thought of taking him felt wrong. Danny was small and dainty, not built to dominate a huge, muscled ghost!

"I don't think I can…" Danny finally squeaked out still standing at the end of the bed in his underwear. He fiddled with his fingers and wouldn't look the ghost in the eye.

Dan chuckled and sat up. "You'll do fine. Are you worried you won't know what to do?"

Danny hid his flustered face with his palms and his hair fell across his hands; causing him to be fully hidden. "Yes…" He squeaked again.

Danny soon felt Phantoms large hands on his, taking them away from his face and revealing his pretty blue eye. "I'll talk you through it. Don't worry."

"I…" Danny choked on his words and he lost that thought. "Um…ok…" He smiled and Dan flew back again and Danny watched. He glided so smoothly and he seemed so calm. This was all surprising Danny to the core. Does this all mean that Dan has given up his dominate nature? Probably not. But it sure excited and freaked Danny out.

Danny slipped out of his underpants and crawled up slowly between the ghost's legs. He was sure that if Dan really wanted to he could dislocate his shoulders if he snapped his huge legs together hard enough. So of course being in this position scared Danny a little. Although Dan was calm and relaxed from the look of things as he just sat back with his hands behind his head.

"Ok…the first thing you want to do is prepare me." Dan said with a tiny bit of nervousness in his voice, but it was enough to where Danny could tell.

"Um…like how you prepare me?" Danny said while just sitting on his knees and his hands resting in his lap.

Dan rowed his eyes. "Duh."

Danny made a face at the thought that Dan may have thought he was stupid. He then remembered how Dan did it. He leaned forward and put two fingers in front of the ghost's blue-ish lips. "Go on." Danny quoted Dan's very words. This made Dan smirk and he gracefully took in the two fingers. His tongue curled around and around Danny's digits. He sucked on them, licked them, and gripped the boy's wrist.

The ghost licked Danny's other fingers. His mouth took in three fingers at a time, sucking and licking them, drenching them all in saliva. The teen's face soon went red as the ghost started licking up his whole palm and soon his whole hand was wet.

He let go of the boy's wrist and the teen sat back in between the ghost's legs. He bravely looked down at Dan's pride and joy, all hanging out. His turquoise skin seemed to glimmer almost as Dan began to sweat a little. Danny took the time to look over his whole body as well. His six pack was simple the first thing you'd notice, alongside his large pecks. Danny resisted he urges to touch him, knowing full well Dan hated to be touched whilst naked.

"Anytime now…" Dan softy grumbled and his eyes seemed to glow brighter. He was getting agitated and Danny could tell. He must have wanted this for some time, considering he was so willing the first day Danny was brought here.

Raven bangs fell forward and Danny teased Dan's entrance with his wet index finger. This caused Dan to twitch, as he wasn't familiar with the sensation. Danny made cycles around his hole for a couple painful seconds, before finally pushing it in slowly. The boy noticed how tight Dan was. Was this how tight he was when he first started out?

Dan's red eyes flashed as the digit was pushed all the way in. The ghost tried not to moan or gasp and gripped the sheets for support. He threw his head back in the pillow as Danny's finger began to flick up, creasing the wet tissue inside Dan's entrance. He felt warm and wet inside.

"More…"

Danny heard the distressed whisper from the ghost and slipped another finger in. He pushed them in and out slowly. So slowly in fact it was causing Dan to get slightly agitated. For the first time, the ghost moved his hips slightly, making Danny quickly pull out.

"Uh…Sorry, was I hurting you?" Danny knew this was a stupid ass question but he wanted to make sure.

Dan just gave an annoyed grunt and Danny pushed his two fingers back in.

"More…!" Dan sounded in distress and dug his claws into the mattress, with his head still tilted back.

Danny scooted closer and pushed a third finger in. This time the ghost gasped slightly. The teen's brain clicked and that one gasp was music to his ears. He wanted to improvise and grabbed Dan's hard member and stroked it slowly while pushing his fingers in a little faster than before. Danny noticed the ghost immediately tense up as his hole seemed to tighten.

Dan's gasps turned into small moans as Danny stroked faster. With his deep voice, the moans sounded so erotic, sending shivers up Danny's spine. Phantom resisted the urge to buck as Danny stroked his hard-on faster. The ghost's toes scrunched up with the sheets as his whole body tensed up. If he knew the sensation would be so exemplary, he would have tossed the idea completely. This was in fact his first time being penetrated.

Danny looked down and saw Dan was oozing pre-cum. His fluids seemed to give off an aroma and Danny leaned down and licked up the salty fluid.

Dan felt he couldn't take much more. "Damn it Danny!..." Dan was cut off when Danny pushed in another finger; that made four. Dan's back arched slightly as pain erupted from his rear end, and the feeling shot down his legs making him shake a little. It was so alien to him; he wasn't sure what to think. The teen pushed hard and pulled out, repeating this all while getting deep moans from the ghost.

"You like this?" Danny teased and stopped completely.

"Fuck you!" Dan barked but then threw his head back as Danny's four fingers plunged back in…Hard. The teen enjoyed the look on Dan's face as he moved his hand. He then got the intriguing idea to put his whole hand in.

"Do you want more?" Danny asked, seeming out of breath.

Dan lifted his head to look down at the boy. He was furious by the fact that Danny was actually going to make him beg.

"Yes!"

With that Danny pulled his hand out and spit on it. He made sure his knuckles were nice and slippery; he didn't want to hurt Dan too much. He then slipped two fingers in, stretching him out. Then moved in two more, this made Dan moan again. Finally after a couple thrusts, he slipped in his thumb. It wouldn't go past the knuckle but Danny was persistent and pushed hard. Dan yelped at the pain, only finding it surprising. He's felt pain from bullets, plasma blasts and even buildings falling on him. But this pain was all new to him.

Danny supported himself by placing his other hand on Dan's strong knee. He leaned forward and pushed so hard his wrist began to hurt. It was such a tight fit and Danny was beginning to doubt that Dan could take it. Just then, Dan loosened up, surprising Danny when his whole hand finally slipped in.

"God! FUCK!" the ghost sounded out of breath and Danny just sat there with his hand engulfed by Dan's warm ass. "Don't stop!" Dan made the teen jump slightly and he did as told.

Danny's fingers explored inside of the dark, warm entrance; his fingers flicking up and down, scissoring, stretching Dan more and more. Every motion made the ghost twitch or buck. Danny wanted the voice though; he wanted to hear Dan scream for more. So he started trusted his whole fist in and out at a slow speed. Dan arched his back and squirmed, clawing at the bed, gritting his teeth, trying to hold it in. Danny went faster and harder, his hand now easily slipping in and out, he pulled all the way out and swiftly thrust back in, hard. This continued for several minutes. Dan was beginning to shake, in fear or pleasure, he wasn't sure. But Danny hardly noticed as he fucked the ghost with his hand.

Phantom just about had it when all of a sudden his prostate was jabbed. Then again, and again and again, sending shockwaves up his spine. He couldn't take it and let his voice erupted out of his throat. He called out in pure pleasure, moaning loudly. The sweet calls were music to Danny's ears. He drank in every moan like his life depended on it. The boy gripped the ghost's member and roughly stoked it, fast and hard. Dan seemed to give in and let his whole body be taken away by all the sensations. It was like a tidal wave of heat and hormones swept over him and his body couldn't take much more.

"Da…Danny!...I-I'm…Close…" Dan said in between thrusts and his voice was extremely out of breath.

"Yeah I could tell, big boy." Danny's remark made Dan blush and he tried hiding his face by looking to the side.

With a few more thrusts and strokes, Dan was brought to the edge and came full force. The ghost gripped the pillow behind him and shot out his load. "Danny….!" The ghost finally called out his name with lust, and it sounded so husky it gave the teen butterflies. His white creamy seeds dripped down his hard twitching member, it slowly pooled in his crotch. Danny withdrawal his hand and the finale sensation made the ghost wince. Danny looked down at his hand and sighed. It was covered in green blood. He hurt Dan. Now he hated himself.

Phantom looked down and saw the blood. This made him chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Danny asked, giving the ghost a peculiar look.

Dan just laid there with his legs spread apart. He gave Danny a dark stare that soon darkened the mood. The room was quiet and the eeriness was deep. Danny's gut clenched as he tried to think up words to say.

"You did well." Dan finally spoke.

"Really?"

"Oh course. It was one of the most satisfying orgasms I've ever had." Dan replied out of breath. This statement surely made Danny blush. He decided to not wait for Dan to make fun of him and got off the bed.

The teen walked to the bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom. There were some towels in there and he grabbed a couple off a rack. He came back into the bedroom and threw one at Dan; he caught it with little effort.

"Don't you dare wipe your hand off." Dan's deep voice gave the teen chills. Now what did he want?

"Why not? It's covered in…stuff and its gross." Danny remarked in a disgusted manner. He made sure to hold out his hand and show the ghost what he was talking about.

Dan wiped himself off and then walked over to Danny. He grabbed the towel from him and threw it behind him, it landing on the bed. The ghost grabbed Danny's hand and held it close to his face. "Lick it off…"

"What?!" Danny pulled his hand away from the ghost. "Ew, I'm not eating your butt blood!"

Dan rowed his eyes and simply shoved Danny's fingers in his mouth. He held the back of his head to keep the teen from thrashing around too much. Of course he tried to fight back. He tried to not bite his fingers while suffering to the taste of Dan's blood on his fingers; among other substances. Danny flared his arms up and slapped Dan's face, trying to push him away.

Dan held Danny's hand at his mouth, keeping his fingers inside. But each time the teen would lash out he nearly poked his eyes out, so he gave the boy his freedom. Dan backed off, watching as Danny coughed up the blood and spat on the floor. He wiped his mouth off and was left with the flavor in his mouth. It was…salty with a hint of iron taste. He stood still, trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"So? How was it?" Dan spoke like a smart ass and crossed his arms, still standing two feet from Danny.

The teen wiped his mouth one more time and looked at the floor. "Not as bad as I had imagined." Danny spoke softly. He then walked up to Dan so his face was in line with his chest. "But you're gonna pay for that." The teen's mood seemed to darken and he stared up with narrow eyes.

Dan lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Turn around." Danny replied with the upmost seriousness. His eyes flashed green and he caused Dan to make an amused smile.

Dan gave a half laugh but was cut off when Danny swiftly slapped Dan across the cheek. "Turn around!" The ghost was wide eyed and was a bit stunned at first. He didn't think Danny could be this forceful. "NOW!"

Dan jumped at that and slowly turned on his heel with his hands to his side, not knowing what to expect. The fact that Danny was attempting to dominate him almost made him laugh. But this was all very new to him and he was sort of enjoying it. Phantom felt a sudden hard shove in the back, so hard that it pushed him forward and he lost his balance, falling onto his knees. He was close enough to the bed that when he fell his face almost hit the mattress.

"Lean over onto the bed." Dan's ears perked to the sound of Danny's voice. He did what Danny said and rested his chest on the soft covers. Danny came up behind him and grabbed his wrists; spreading his arms out across the mattress. Dan was almost giggling at this point. The ghost felt Danny suddenly sit on his back. He was facing toward Dan's rear end and leaned slightly forward.

"You ever do something like that again, your punishment will be much worse!" Danny scolded and let his hand glow with plasma.

"What are you…?!" Dan was surprised by the feeling of a painful slap to the ass. The plasma stung like a bitch and Dan resisted the urge to throw Danny across the room. A part of him was enjoying this, and he didn't want to hurt Danny anymore. He gritted his teeth as Danny struck my painful slaps to his ass.

"You deserve this! You so deserve this, Dan!" Danny shouted with anger and slapped Dan over and over, at least once a second.

Dan wanted to say something but he kept his trap shut. His ass stung like fire and the pain was turning him on. He gripped the sheets and let Danny finish his assault. When the teen was done he quickly got up and ordered Dan to get all the way up on the bed.

Phantom was now on his hands and knees on the mattress. He looked under him and saw Danny climbing up behind him. "What's up with you?" Dan snorted and smirked.

"Shut up!" Danny leaned forward and slapped the back of Dan's head. This caused the ghost to drop his shoulders to the mattress. His blue ass in the air, Phantom could feel Danny rubbing it. The teen examined it and it appeared to have the prints of his hands scattered all over. He rubbed it some more because it looked sore.

"I prepared you… Now I'm gonna finish what you started." Danny's voice dropped from dominate to flustered. This gave Dan the clear realization that the idea of fucking another man still made Danny uncomfortable.

"I'm all yours." Dan said cooing. He wagged his rear end side to side and Danny flushed.

The teen sat up on his knees and gripped Dan's hips to position himself. Once he was comfortable, he spread the ghost's butt cheeks and poked the entrance with his man hood. Danny felt heat rise in his chest. This was all so new to him, it wasn't like skewing a girl. Not at all!

"Ok…so…I just push it in?" Danny asked.

"Yep."

Danny didn't want this to take up the whole night and he just slowly started pushing himself in. Danny noticed Dan gripping the sheets and he smiled at this. The teen made sure to go slow and let the ghost adjust. He was so tight; it felt nothing like a girl! Dan clenched around Danny's cock, making the boy gasp as he slid deeper till he was all the way in. He knew from the tightness that he wouldn't last long. Danny started moving slowly in an out.

Dan's eyes brightened every time Danny went in. He leaned back, pushing against each slow thrust as it hit his prostate. Danny kept hold of Dan's hips and started moving slightly faster. Each thrust pushed out a breath from Dan's mouth and his face was slowly turning a light shade of green. The pace Danny was going at was so relaxing. The room was silent except for the sound of light pats from the two coming together.

Phantom looked up and gasped as Danny surprised him with a hard fast thrust. He then continued slow ones as though to tease the ghost. This didn't make Dan angry or frustrated; he enjoyed the slow thrust better since his ass was already hurting from the boy's fist. The ghost craved every push Danny gave, leaning into each one like his afterlife depended on it.

Danny kept his slow thrust for a while before speeding up. He surprisingly never heard anything from Dan. He just lay there, gasping for more while gripping the sheets. Danny didn't want this to get boring so he decided to surprise Dan with another slap to the ass. This caused the ghost to grunt. The pain was so soothing, so immensely pleasurable, he wanted more, so much more.

Phantom arched his back and pushed against Danny's hips. "Mm…More Danny." Dan's voice was almost so quiet and deep you couldn't hear it. His husky tone gave Danny a spine shaking shiver and he did what his ghost wanted.

The teen gripped tightly onto Dan's hips and started pounding himself against the others ass. Pulling all the way out and slamming all the way in, he reached Dan's prostate every time. The new speed was causing Dan more pain that only turned him on more; he made sure to moan loudly for his assaulter. Gasping, moans and slapping noises filled the dim room. The two were sweating and both flushed to the ears. Danny kept up his speed as best he could but could feel his climax raging to escape inside him. Dan's legs began to shake and his erection was begging for attention but his hands wouldn't let go of the sheets to let him grab it.

"I-I…Can't!…Danny!" Dan sounded desperate and the teen stopped, still close to his climax. Dan's knees were slipping and he was close to collapsing while also breathing heavily; his body was exhausted.

Danny let go of Dan's hips. "Here, get on your back." Danny's voice was soft and Dan turned over.

Danny did his best to grip Dan's large thighs and bend them forward as he positioned himself in-between his legs, leaning over the ghost. Dan helped Danny by wrapping his legs around his small hips. The teen pushed back into Dan and the ghost gasped. Danny held Dan's shaking hands and locked fingers in their grip. The teen was now more flustered as he was looking Phantom straight in the eyes as he fucked him. Dan was also flushed and was gasping for air while the boy dominated him.

"Danny…I need to…be touched." Dan barely huffed out and Danny let go of Phantoms hands. As soon as the ghost's hand was free he reached down to pleasure himself. Dan tilted his head back and exhaled in relief as he was so close. Danny kept thrusting fast and hard. His arms were tired from having to hold up the weight of Dan pushing him down with his legs, and he slipped onto his elbows.

"I'm…close!" Phantom said between thrusts and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Me too!" Danny said and leaned down to kiss the ghost. Dan felt a shock of relief sore over him as he shot himself all over the teen's belly and moaned loudly while doing so. Danny straitened up and gave a few more hard thrusts before coming as well; emptying all of his seeds inside of the ghost. His head whipped back and he called out in satisfaction before falling flat on top of Dan in exhaustion.

Both spent and breathing heavily, the two hugged each other. Danny could feel his heart still racing heart in his chest. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Danny enjoyed the sound of Dan breathing and the feeling of his huge chest rising and falling.

Dan let his legs finally drop after a few moments of hugging the teen; his arms still wrapped around the boy's small, skinny shoulders.

"Y-You…Whoa." Dan was lost for words and continued to breathe heavily.

"Did I do ok?" Danny huffed out and looked the ghost in the eye, half grinning.

Dan pulled Danny down to his chest and rolled over so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Dan lifted his hand to move Danny's bangs out of his eyes. "Never better, Danny." Phantoms eyes looked so beautiful as they glowed red and gold; they slightly eliminated Danny's face. Danny smiled and kissed the ghost's hand.

"Can we go to the hot springs tomorrow morning?" Danny said while cuddling up close to Dan's chest. Dan wrapped his leg over Danny's and held him tight.

"Of course…" Phantom spoke softly and kissed Danny on the head before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Clockwork!" An observant shouted from behind the blue ghost as he watched his mirror. The one eyed ghost seemed agitated. Ghost's

Clockwork turned his head to look over his shoulder and glared over at the other ghost. He didn't say anything and looked back at the mirror. Images of Danny and Dan sleeping together popped up on the screen and a smile spread across the time ghost's face.

"Have you been aware this whole time that Phantom wasn't in his prison?!" The Observant came up behind the time ghost and gripped his shoulder. Clockwork turned around and sighed; almost annoyed.

"He snuck out." Clockwork shrugged and tried not making eye contact with the other rather large eye. The green ghost seemed to get heated and gave the time ghost a rather deep glare.

"What's your game, Time master? Why haven't you done anything about this yet!?" The ghost barked and Clockwork turned back around to suggest looking at the time mirror. The observant did and saw a moment when Dan was feeding Danny; then another while Dan was healing the teen. The last scene was when Danny was crying and Dan hugged him.

"Hm…It seems that Phantom has grown soft." The observant said while watching with the time ghost as more memories and images popped up.

Clockwork finally let the mirror go plank after he sensed he got the point across. "It's not that he has grown soft." Clockwork turned his head to look over at the thermos that was cracked open and broken on the small table. "His emotions have been more or less been freed by Daniel."

"That's also an issue! The child needs to return to his own timeline! Have you not seen all the ghost's invading his hometown!? They need to be stopped!" The observant threw his hands in the air. Clockwork looked back at the blank time mirror.

"Sorry…" Clockwork mumbled under his breath and before the observant could comment the time ghost clicked the button on his staff and the observant froze. "All you do is observe and never act. Luckily I can act!" Clockwork's voice grew dark and he twisted one of the two keys on the back of his staff and the observant slowly began to vanish more and more with each turn of the key. When the green ghost could barely be seen clockwork gritted his teeth, glaring and clicked the button on the staff again and the observant vanished completely! "Have fun floating threw time and space."

The time ghost narrowed his eyes and images of Dan and Danny popped back on the screen; graphic images this time. He shifted to his toddler form and smiled at all the pictures.

"These are my Phantoms…and they are mine to control." The time ghost frowned, "Mine to play with."

END

 **So if anybody is wondering, I'm totally going to be continuing this! I'll be giving the character cool new powers! This is just the beginning and if you like it please, give a shout out! Of course it's not just gonna be all sexy time; there is a solid storyline behind this, I just haven't gotten deep enough. LOL! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman! I'm just contributing to a fanbase.

Opened eyes

As Danny opened his eyes he saw golden light coming in from the bedroom window. The covers only resting on his waist down, and he felt chilly. The teen reached down and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He closed his eyes again, feeling the desire to go back to sleep. But before he could doze off, there was the sound of the floor creaking and Danny's eyes shot open.

He looked toward the end of the bed and was shocked to see Sam standing there, staring at him with dead eyes. Her eyes were very pale and seemed to drift. Danny gasped softly and sat up; his bare chest exposed. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, the girl still standing there. She just stared off like she was in some trance.

"Sam?" Danny spoke and she didn't reply. But her eyes drifted straight into Danny's. The two made intense eye contact for a moment. Danny began to shake and lunged forward. He wrapped his arms around the girl as she just stood there.

Danny noticed she felt ice cold and let distance separate them as he places his hands on her bare shoulders. She looked at him still, with dead eyes and her mouth slightly parted.

"Sam?...Are you…ok?" Danny's voice sounded small. Sam then suddenly pushed him back and the teen fell with a grunt.

Sam reached down and grabbed a knife from inside her boot. She then jumped onto the bed, straddling Danny. The boy was shaking and shock filled his eyes as Sam raised her armed hand high.

"YOU DID NOTHING!" She screamed while thrusting the knife down into Danny's bare chest, leaving a deep gash. This made him scream in agony and his head was thrown back. She trusted the knife violently again and again into the boys chest, and it was soon covered in crimson blood. It splashing all over the sheets and the girls face. Danny yelled and cried, tears began to run down his cheeks.

"SAM! STOP!" The boy begged but the assault continued.

The raven haired girl yelled out in rage as she kept stabbing the others chest.

"YOU DIDN'T SAVE ANY OF THEM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed again and Danny looked up wishing it would end.

Just as he felt he was going to pass out he stare in horror as Sam's eyes began to bleed and blood dripped down her cheeks. Her ears and mouth started to bleed as well and she threw her head back. The girl dropped the knife onto the bloody sheets and Danny lay on the bed with deep stab wounds in his chest, staring up at her. She suddenly screamed bloody murder, so loud it made Danny wince and cover his ears. The scream got louder and louder, her eyes bleeding like a faucet. Her scream lasted several painful moment before she suddenly stopped and kept her head back looking up at the ceiling….

With a crack sound her head exploded in a burst of blood and guts all over Danny's shaking body.

Danny looked in horror as Sam's decapitated body fell forward onto his chest with a splat sound.

"AAAAHHH!" Danny shot up and screamed in terror. Looking dead ahead and screaming as loudly as his voice could go; his blue eyes wide open. Dan's eyes shot open and he jolted up next to the screaming boy. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the teen and shoved him back down onto his pillow. Danny waved his arms around while the ghost held him down. He continued to scream and scream, tears flowing from his eyes.

"DANNY!" Dan's deep voice thundered and sounded as though it could rattle the windows.

The boy suddenly stopped screaming and dropped his arms. His eyes were wide and he now could see the room was dark and he was in bed with Dan's large arms wrapped around his shoulder. Reality slapped him in the face as he realized it was all a nightmare. He began to sob and forcefully pushed the ghost off. Phantom sat up and looked down at Danny with a concerned face. There was a moment of silence between the two besides the sounds of sobbing.

Dan couldn't take it anymore and let his hand drift to the boys cheek. Danny slapped it away and rolled off the bed with a thud. He scrambled to his feet, trying not to trip and fall in the near pitch blackness. The ghost watched as the teen grabbed his pants and slipped them on and then pulled on a shirt as well. The ghost's face turned from concerned to angry when he saw the boy head for the door.

"Danny…" Dan bolted off the bed, all naked and reached to grab the teen's shoulder.

Danny swung around and slapped the ghost clean on the cheek. Phantom gave a shocked face while Danny just stood there.

"Don't touch me!" Danny said with sobs and opened the door slamming it behind him.

The ghost stood in confusion for a moment. He's never seen Danny wake up like this and the behavior was very concerning. It didn't take long for Dan to snap out of shock and phase through the door. He flew down the hall and into the main sitting room, still naked, looking for where the teen had gone. His eyes shifted to the front door and it was wide open. He rushed toward it with furry in his eyes. But as soon as his bare feet touched the cold concrete outside, he stopped.

" _He must have had a nightmare. There's no fucking question. And I bet to the Devil that it had something to do with me... Something horrible._ " Dan stood in the cold wind and his white hair blew off little bits of flame. He stared down the dark street, with a plain look on his face. " _I've put him through so much and he's still acting like a baby about it. He's pathetic and weak._ " Dan thought and looked down at his hands. He briefly saw an illusion of blood covering them as he remembered the time he killed the boys family. " _He'll never be like me…Although…he's passed the test of domination. Maybe I should take it a step further._ "

After a moment of looking down the street and feeling the cold breeze on his bare body he finally turned and went back in the house.

Closing the door with a harsh slam he flew over to the couch and laid down, getting comfortable. The moonlight broke from the cloud cover and shined in the vast room, illuminating Dan's bare body. The ghost rested his hands behind his head and smiled while closing his eyes.

" _I suppose it's time for the test of endurance._ "

Clockwork smiled while observing Danny as the boy walked through ally ways and decrepit streets. The teen wondered and walked in his bare feet till he stopped beside a decayed car and opened the back door. He climbed in the back seat and laid down, curling up and trying to get comfortable while violently shivering.

Clockwork tilted his head in curiosity. He wondered to himself, thinking what Dan had up his sleeve this time.

The time mirror shifted to a scene of Dan resting on the couch. Clockwork let his lips curl into a twisted grin as he noticed the ghosts nakedness. His deep red eyes turned glossy and he shifted to his middle age form.

"I think I need to pay Phantom a visit…I haven't seen him in two week and the loneliness has been bothering me." Clockwork shifted to his child form and he flew threw the time mirror and let it take him to Dan's time.

A blue portal appeared and Clockwork flew through into Dan's living room. His red eyes shifted to the Phantom and he appeared to be sound asleep. The time ghost floated over to the back of the couch and he shifted to his elderly form. The blue ghost leaned over the couch, letting his arms rest on the back.

Clockwork reached down after staring for a moment and creased the other man's cheek with a slender finger. This caused Dan's ghost sense to go off and red mist drifted from his nostrils, but he didn't wake. The phantom tilted his head away from Clockwork. The blue ghost shifted to his adult form and this time brushed his finger tip on the Phantoms nose.

Dan's hand swiftly gripped Clockwork's wrist and held it still. His blood red eyes opened slowly and he looked over at the time ghost who's eyes were glossy.

"I'm sorry, Phantom. I didn't mean to wake you..." Clockwork smiled and seemed to give the other ghost a heated stare. "I couldn't resist but simple touch that pretty face of yours." His voice sounded heated as well.

Dan released the gloved hand and rowed his eyes. This behavior was well known to Phantom when coming from the twisted time master. Clockwork was the type to admire ghosts like Dan. Strong, powerful and excitingly enough, Clockwork couldn't control Dan with his powers due to the fact that the Phantom existed outside of time. This only fascinated Clockwork more. Dan was pretty neutral with the time master and didn't really care that he was twisted in the head.

"What do you want?" Dan grumbled with a grumpy face. He let his legs and arms cross and laid on the cushions of the couch.

Clockwork giggled in an almost lustful way and shifted to his child form. "I wanted to see you. You know I get lonely while being cooped up in that tower all day. You never visit me anymore. Danny has taken up so much of your time. It hurts my feelings…" He sounded pouty now.

Dan snorted and sat up letting his back face the time ghost. Phantom rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "You sound like an ex wife wanting attention."

"Mm…not quite." Dan chuckled at the time ghosts comment.

"I know you didn't just come here to visit." Phantoms voice darkened.

Clockwork shifted back to his adult form and floated over to sit next to Dan on the couch. His smile could still be visible. Phantom moved a bit so their hips weren't touching. Clockwork let go of his staff and it floated beside him as he pulled his hood down. Dan glanced over at the ghosts short white hair. It seemed to shimmer with silver.

"Remember the good old days when I would wake you up every morning?" The time ghost spoke softly and tilted his head down.

Dan frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking away from the time ghost. "I was younger back then. Not as bright either." Clockwork chuckled.

"And also an absolute _brat_." Dan didn't laugh but did gift the time ghost with a small smile. "You've grown so much, my child. What happened to that psychotic smile of yours?" No response.

Clockwork let his hand rest on Dan's while it rested in his lap. "You've changed…I can tell." Clockwork leaned over so his lips nearly brushed against Phantoms pointed ear. "You've grown soft…"

Dan's eyes flashed and he grabbed Clockworks wrist and then the other, pushing him to the floor with a thud. Clockwork didn't look surprised, but only smiled with glossy eyes staring back at the Phantom.

"I'm not a kid anymore, old man! I had a whole year to think about life while being stuck in that God forsaken thermos!" Dan's legs straddled the time master. "You really want to know why I left you? Are you curious as to why I gave you that scar?"

Clockwork just gave Dan a frown and looked disappointed.

"I didn't want to live knowing that someone still cared about a monster like me! I DIDN'T DISSERVE IT!" Dan let his voice go and Clockwork winced. "I hated myself for so long because I let someone back in my life. I didn't need to experience heart break again, so I lashed out and left!"

Clockwork still pinned, closed his red eyes in disappointment; turning his head to the side.

"I hated you for loving me for so long…" Dan let go of the time masters wrists. "WHY!?" Phantom lashed out and slapped clockwork, shocking him.

The time ghost laid there for a moment. His face turned away with wide eyes.

After a moment of silence between the two, Dan growled and slapped Clockwork again harder. The time ghost closed his eye and his lips parted slightly. He still didn't say anything.

Dan raised his hand again but this time Clockwork screamed on impact. This shocked Dan, causing him to frown and look surprised. He's never herd Clockwork scream like that. It sounded like the time ghost was about to cry.

Clockwork took his hand and pushed effortlessly on Dan's large chest. "Get off me!" Clockwork yelled and his voice was very serious. Dan looked surprised. "Do as you're told, child!" Phantom swiftly floated off the time ghost. That order was an echoing memory as he's heard the time master say that so many times to him before. Clockwork floated up and gripped his time staff that had been peacefully waiting for its master to take it once again.

"You didn't answer my question…" Phantom narrowed his eyes.

Clockwork floated toward the other ghost and got real close. Dan felt Clockworks tail tickle his legs. "I shouldn't have to…You already know, Phantom." The time ghost raised his gloved hand to Dan's cheek. He came close to his lips. "You've always disserved it, and you're too pig headed to realize it." Dan snarled at the comment and looked to the side, only to have his chin gripped and pulled back. "I loved you because a creation like you shouldn't have to live unloved just because you're angry and afraid. You needed guidance and security, so I let you torment me for 2 years. Consider yourself lucky I didn't turn you in and let the Observants capture you. I did you a favor and gave you something I knew nobody would give you…love, Phantom." Dan gave the time ghost a blank stare as he got closer to his face. This was all taking him back to the memory of when Vlad took him in. "And of course I should have seen it coming…you stabbed me in the back and gave me this scar. It reminds me everyday of what a fool I was." There was a long moment of silence.

Clockwork finally kissed the Phantom and it didn't last long. Dan took a step back. "Well, that was your own damn fault." Phantom scolded and turned away, walking to the hall.

Clockwork followed.

Dan went down to the basement where bodies hung from the ceiling. He walked over to a fridge that was sitting against a wall. Clockwork floated at the top of the stairs and watch the Phantom pull a blood bag out of the container. It didn't have any ice in it and of course it wasn't on because there was no electricity, so the blood was warm but preserved while in the bag.

Dan floated back up the stairs and made his way to the bedroom.

Again, Clockwork followed close behind.

Phantom plunged onto the bed. He sat himself up against the head rest and bit into the bag of blood, letting the bed fluid run down his throat and some dripped down his chin. Clockwork floated in the door way and leaned against his staff with a smile. He watched as the ghost finished the bag and tossed it. He then took his fingers and sucked the stray blood off, making a sucking noise.

Clockworks lustful expression returned and he grinned. "You have no idea how sexy that looks." His voice deep and low.

Dan ignored him and pulled the covers over his head. As the ghost hid under the warm blankets he wondered if Clockwork would leave. He couldn't hear anything and just waited there. He thought about how the time ghost reacted back in the other room. Phantom still refused to believe he ever disserved any _love._ He was fixed on the idea that he was a monster and couldn't save his soul no matter how much he tried. He was still evil and wasn't about to go save children from burning buildings. He still had the desire to feed off humans and tear them to shreds. He still wanted death and destruction. He still felt the pleasure of delivering chaos.

His train of thought was broken as he felt something crawl under the covers with him.

Dan turned around still submerged under the blanket. He was now on his side looking at Clockworks glowing red eyes in the darkness of the covers.

"Go away." Phantom spoke with a dry tone, almost sounding annoyed.

Clockwork was in his child form. There was a bit of silence between them as Dan just stared at the time ghost. Suddenly Clockwork reached out and places his small hand of Dan's chest. The time ghost scooted close and Dan was a bit surprised at the feeling of his small legs touching his groin. Clockwork snuggled up next to the ghost and purred softly.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Clock-Face. Now get out." Dan spoke unamused and reached behind the ghost to grab his hood. But to Dan's surprise, Clockwork shifted to his middle age form and the coverers were pushed up. "Stop doing that…" Phantom grumbled.

"Aww…look at you, all flushed." Clockwork said while pushing his knee up against Dan's crotch. This indeed made the ghost blush but he shook it off.

"I swear I'm gonna knock your lights out if you don't get out of here."

"You should consider this your payment for keeping the boy." Clockwork narrowed his eyes and Dan gave him a glare.

"…" Phantom opened his mouth but then closed it. He was stuck. Clockwork was right, he got lucky when the time ghost just let him take the kid. But now he figured that watching them wasn't good enough anymore. He wanted more.

"Don't test me, Phantom. I _will_ take the boy away from you and just let you rot in the thermos again. Or perhaps I can leave you in this world, where you have nobody." Clockwork leaned in and kissed Dan on the tip of his nose.

Dan growled and admitted defeat. Clockwork kissed him again and again, his hands roaming over his chest. Phantom pushed the covers off them as the heat was becoming too much. The time ghost's lips moved down to Dan's neck and the Phantom shivered.

Clockwork pulled Phantom over so he could straddle him again. Dan considered this very annoying but went with it, and gave the pervert what he wanted. He leaned down and kissed the time ghost. Clockwork quickly wrapped his hands around the other ghost along with his bare legs. Dan already knew that every time Clockwork formed his legs, they were never covered in pants or shoes.

"Dan…" The time ghost moaned as Phantom worked on his neck. The flaming haired ghost rolled his eyes at the horny time master.

"So pathetic…"

The next morning Danny opened his eyes to the gray light coming into his car windows. He looked up at the ceiling of the vehicle; it was stained with burn marks.

The teen sat up and groaned at his sore back. He stumbled out of the car and stood up straight, cracking his spine. He then looked around and saw a he was in a parking lot. He smelt the air and it was dry and ash floated around his face. The boy then remembered last night.

" _Why hasn't he come and got me yet? That's weird._ " Danny thought to himself. He put his hands in his pockets trying keep them warm. He looked down the cracked road and saw toppled buildings, broken telephone poles, cables hanging from them, cars scattered all down the street. It was all because of Dan. A part of Danny deep down admired the destruction. Although, he was sure he only cared because it must have been a lot of work destroying all of it. But this was only one town, Dan probably spent those 10 years traveling all over the word. Who knows what the rest of the Earth looks like?

" _He's worked so hard to achieve such a devastating result. I bet that's why he's so cranky al the time…nobody has ever admired it. But who would? It's hard to look past the destruction and death and see that all of what he does is his passion. Although it's hard for anybody to respect what someone's work so hard for, if it has hurt them…_ "

Danny felt his chest burn. His head started to pound and his hands clenched in his pockets. " _Stupid, selfish humans can't respect all his hard work! All they care about is themselves!_ "

Just then Danny's mind snapped and he blinked a couple time after his eyes flashed green. He wasn't sure, but he felt like he had passed out for a second.

Danny mentally shrugged it off and started walking down the street. As he walked he was fully alert of his surroundings. His eyes observed all the broken office buildings and cars. Bent or broken stop signs were at each intersection along with non working stop lights. He turned a corner and saw a small mini mart that was the remnants of a gas station that seemed to have blown up.

The front of the mini mart was gone and scorched with the shadows of fire; leaving a gaping hole to look inside. Danny went inside and the racks of food were still standing. The boy mentally cheered and ran over to grab a Twinkie.

He sat there for quite a while, just eating all the bags of chips and sweets he could get his hands on. After he had eaten tree family size bags of Lay's and over a dozen cookies and mine brownies his stomach began to complain. The teen didn't want to stop eating because he wasn't sure if he'd get another chance like this again. So he kept eating and eating. His frustration grew as he felt the urge to vomit. But he told himself he had to keep eating or he'd starve. Sooner then latter his gut clenched and Danny's was forced to bend over as he felt a warm sensation quickly rise in his throat. A sudden burst of red and yellow liquid spewed onto the floor that was littered with empty rappers.

Danny fell to his hands and knees and puked again. Then again and again till he dry heaved. His arms were now shaking and he sat back on his legs. He breathed heavily while trying to realize what happened. The boy shivered as he could taste the after taste of vomit on his tongue. His stomach felt way better but he figured he'd be hungry again later.

Standing up with a shaken pair of legs, Danny grabbed a couple candy bars and stuffed them in the waist line of his jeans. He pulled his shirt over them and couldn't care less as he walked into the vomit while exiting the store.

Now that his feet were covered in vomit, ash and dirt stuck to them like velcro. The teen didn't care and kept walking down the street. Wind blew his hair and he smelt burnt plants and scorched wood. The clouds were still looming overhead, making his little adventure quite depressing.

He came to an intercession and noticed a mail truck toppled over onto the pavement. He then noticed a post office that he decided to go into, just to explore.

The building had a huge, gaping hole where the front entrance would be, and Danny effortlessly hopped in. The sunlight outside shined in through another hole in the ceiling. Danny made his way to the back room where there was a bunch of mail scattered all over the floor. He hopped over the counter and looked around the floor. He stood there looking at all the mail for a few moments in silence.

" _Well…it's not like I'm gonna get arrested for looking. I'm sure most of this mail belonged to his victims._ " Danny thought and sat down criss-cross, and referred to Dan's victims.

After shuffling through a few unopened letters he stumbled on one in particular that looked rather thick. He scooped it up and the return address read "59001 S Montana Ave 1521." Danny hesitantly opened it; sliding his finger along the seal, and it made a ' _riiip'_ sound. Inside was a letter with a bunch of photographs of what looked like family. Danny opened the letter and started reading.

" _Hey_ _Manny! We love you and hope you're ok._

 _The kids have been getting scared from all the news of the attacks. Every now and then we will feel the earth shake and the news just tells us it's earthquakes, but I'm sure it's that flying monster. Sometimes I get nightmares of losing you. And the kids haven't been well in school. Mindy has had three panic attacks in the last week and her teacher informs me that she should stop watching the news. Andrew asked me the other day if we were going to die. Children shouldn't be asking things like that!_

 _I'm scared for the kids and I'm also scared myself. We're too afraid to leave town, and we're too afraid to stay. We love you and hope to see you again for Christmas._

 _~Love, yours truly Sandra._ "

Danny frowned and put the letter in his lap and picked up the thick stack of photos. There were images of a mother and her two kids. Some of other people; probably friends. At this moment Danny felt anger boil within his stomach and he threw the photos violently. They flapped in the air and flew to the ground.

The teen took a short moment to collect his thoughts. He then picked up another letter that expressed the same fear. Danny spent a whole hour reading all the family or business letters till almost all the scattered mail was sitting in a pile next to him. Almost every letter had something to do with either a flying monster or a ghost attacking cities and families. Dan had made a name for himself, in fact he was famous.

Danny stood up and stretched his sore legs that had been crossed for so long. He bent over the counter while leaning on his elbows. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to cry. " _He has made the world around him miserable! The human world and the ghost zone. I've let this monster grow on me as a friend and he's poisoned my mind!_ " Danny slammed his hand against the counter and gritted his teeth. He felt a fire building inside his gut, and told himself that this had gone too far. " _I'm going to end this…_ " The teen transformed, his jumpsuit now covering him for clothes and his hair snow white now covering half his face. "Permanently!" The boy shouted and shot up threw the hole in the roof.

His eyes glowed bright green as he zipped passed buildings. The hero felt his courage coursing through his veins, and his heart raced with the speed of his flight.

" _I'm not letting this ghost control me! I don't need my family! I don't need my friends! I don't need anybody! I'll rip him limb from limb after I slowly squeeze the life out of him!"_ Danny thought to himself while frowning. He was focused and ready for anything. He wanted to make the Phantom pay for all the crap he's put him through.

Danny flew over the neighborhood where Dan's large house sat at the end of a cul-de-sac. He slowed his speed to a complete stop and stared down at the property. It was still, like Danny's heart right now. What he was about to do might drain him so much that if it doesn't kill Dan on impact the older ghost might come after him. Danny had to calm himself and just think this through. " _A blind attack is just as useless as it's actor._ " At least Danny had gained some knowledge from playing chess with Vlad.

He had to surprise the Phantom. Then again he might not be in the house at all. It would be a logical idea that he would be out looking for him. Danny wanted to make sure that his plan would work and turned invisible; flying toward the roof of the house. His head dipped in through the roof top, and he looked upside-down at the attic. Just a bunch of stuff and cobwebs.

He flew down further and found himself in the large living room. He then tried flying back up and to his surprise, he could. Danny thought for a moment. " _When did he take the barrier down?_ "

The teen didn't want to think on it too much and flew down to the hall, still invisible. He made his way through every room and Dan was nowhere to be seen. Danny then phased into the bedroom, the last room he hadn't checked.

The hero covered his mouth and held in his gasp to what his eyes were seeing. Dan was laying in the bed on his back naked, while Clockwork was hugging his chest…also naked. Danny bit his tongue and did everything to not make a sound. But the teen's eyes flicked at Dan's face as he noticed a red mist escape his nose. This made the ghost boy sweat because now Dan knew he was here.

Phantom grumbled in his sleep and turned over on to side, now facing away from Clockwork. The time ghost moved up and spooned the other ghosts back. Danny was still invisible, standing by the door, shaking, sweating and in total and utter shock.

 _"What in all things holy! Shit, fucking Christ! What the actual fuck am I looking at?!_ " Danny thought to himself and tried to slowly float backwards out of the room. But then stopped and grinned. " _Asleep… and unaware? This could be my chance! I'll take care of two birds with one stone._ "

Danny raised his hands and let himself turn visible. "Hey!" He shouted and Dan and Clockwork's eyes both flicked open. "Freeze!" Danny shot ice out of his hands before either of the ghosts could react. He held on, and kept blasting the two with ice. Blue crystals grew swiftly over the ghosts and the bed. Danny's eyes flashed bright blue and the room suddenly turned to winter as the walls, ceiling and floor grew a layer of frost. There were snow flakes now floating around the room and the windows were tinted white. The teen stopped and dropped his hands, breathing heavily. The air in the room was like a meat freezer and Danny noticed his own breath. He's never done something like this before.

The hero walked over to the end of the bed and stared at the imprisoned ghosts that were frozen in place. This was pretty incredible to him. He underestimated his abilities.

Danny suddenly jumped at a crack sound. There was another and another. Then a pause…Danny took a step back as his heart began to thump.

Silence…

Then out of nowhere the ice broke in a million pieces and flames shot toward Danny and the build up of air pleasure caused him to shoot out the door. He landed with a thud on the wall of the hall way, while the bedroom door rested behind him. Danny opened his eyes in a panic and got up and ran as flames swiftly shot out into the hall. He picked his feet up and formed his tail, flying up through the roof and into the air. He stopped after about a hundred feet away from the house and waited while his heart thumped in his chest.

" _What was that!?_ "

There was a sudden burst of flames that came through the roof and wood pieces shot off into the air. Danny crossed his arms over his face to protect himself. Dan was flying full speed up toward Danny and surprised him after appearing from the smoke. The hero gasped as Dan gripped the boys neck and threw him downward, then swiftly kicked him with both feet, sending him to the Earth.

On impact with the cement, there was an explosion of concrete. Flying debris crashed into cars and other houses. Danny opened his eyes weakly and gasped again as he saw the monstrous ghost flying straight toward him with lightning speed. Before Danny could get up Dan landed on the teen's chest with his bare feet. Danny gasped and felt a crack in his chest. The Phantom then reached down and grabbed the boy by the hair. He didn't take anytime to swiftly throw the teen over at a car.

Phantom stopped and waited.

Danny wobbly stood up and held his side from a sharp pain in his ribs. He gritted his teeth and looked over at Dan. The other ghost waited till Danny was about to attack to finally charge and hit the hero in the gut. The two fell to the ground and Dan straddled the boy to the ground. He threw punch after punch, hitting the teen in the face, neck, chest. Each blow left Danny breathless and the smaller Phantom tried to fight back. He kicked up his legs effortlessly. Dan lifted his fist high one last time before Danny caught it.

Dan growled as the teen fault back the strength of his arm. The larger Phantom inhaled and Danny's eyes opened with shock. He quickly inhaled as well and both Phantom simultaneously let their ghostly whales erupt. At such a close range Dan was flung off and Danny's ears were left ringing.

Dan landed with a huge bang onto a roof of a house across the street; falling inside the house, disappearing from sight. For several moments Danny was in a daze and his ears were ringing like a bomb had exploded onto his face.

Silence had filled the street and all that could be heard was the sound of the wind.

The teen sat up holding his head in pain and cried out as his ears felt like they were bleeding. He felt dread as he screamed but couldn't hear himself! He clapped his hands together and there was nothing but silence. Danny's eyes began to tear up. " _Why can't I hear anything!?_ "

Suddenly, Dan burst out of the front wall of the house he crashed into and walked toward the teen. He looked darkly over at Danny who was holding the sides of his head, crying. Dan walked over to the boy and picked him up by the hair again. The hero struggled while tears slid down his cheeks. He surprised Dan as he transformed back into his human self and his purple shirt and jeans were now covering him. His baby blue eyes cried even more and Dan put the boy down seeing he wasn't a threat anymore.

"Stop crying!" Phantom kicked the teen in the stomach and he toppled over onto his back. Danny kept crying, not knowing what the ghost wanted.

Dan sighed after listening to the kid cry for about a minute. "Danny! Why did you attack me!?"

No response. Danny sat on his knees at Dan's feet, covering his face while crying.

The Phantom growled and picked the boy up and held him from under his arms like a toddler. "Tell me!" Dan shouted and the teen opened his eyes. He was both sad and relived that he couldn't hear that voice anymore. Danny just stared back at Dan with tears running down his cheeks. The ghost softened his expression and tried a different tactic.

"Danny…I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me why you attacked me." Dan said in a soft tone, and Danny noticed the Phantoms softer expression. The boy just hung there, staring at the man.

Dan still didn't seem to understand when suddenly Danny opened his mouth. "I can't…hear…anything you're saying…" His words were slightly slurred from lack of hearing his own voice. Phantom's eyes widened and he put Danny down.

"Holy shit…"

Danny began to cry and Dan felt a wave of amazement. He could hardly believe what Danny's was telling him. The ghost was surprised by the feeling of arms wrapping around his chest. Dan hugged the boy back.

"You might want to put some clothes on." Dan turned to see Clockwork sitting on top of a telephone pole, all dressed. "Although, seeing you fight nude is an absolute joy." The time ghost giggled while shifting to his child form.

Dan gave a glare, "The kid just lost his hearing! You think this is a joke?!"

"Don't worry! His hearing will return in three days, 32 minutes and 18 seconds. All he needs is a warm bed and plenty of quiet rest."

Phantom looked back down at Danny who had fallen to his knees again, still crying. Dan felt the urge to mother the child now; seeing he was pretty vulnerable without his hearing. Anything could sneak up on him if he wasn't aware. He was sort of responsible after all.

"Your outburst has left your house with a giant hole in it." Clockwork floated down to the ground and came up to Dan, "You wouldn't happen to have a second place to live?"

Bright blue rings rose over Dan's body and his jumpsuit was now covering him again. "Yeah. But it's a couple states away. You think you can fly that far?" Dan looked over at the time ghost.

"I think I'll return to my tower and watch. I've been away long enough…I'm sure the Observants have wondered where I've gone." There was a tint of agitation in the time masters deep voice. He floated down and came over to the others.

Phantom chuckled. "You sill slaving over those one-eyed freaks?"

Clockwork gave off a small smile. "Sadly." The time ghost came close to the other ghost and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, my child." Clockwork said softly before floating back and teleporting to his time tower. Dan watched as the blue clock hand shrunk and disappeared.

Dan sighed and turned around, his back facing Danny. "Hop on my back." Dan waited for a short moment and then remembered. The whole "I can't here anything" was going to take some getting used to. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder and made eye contact with the deft teenager. The ghost gestured his hand for Danny to climb on his back and the boy did. He wrapped his small arms around the ghosts big shoulders and Dan held his thighs. Phantom then flew up into the air and headed in a direction with full speed.

Clockwork watched as the two flew through the air. He smiled. " _All is going according to plan. In time, Daniel will open his heart to the darkness that slumbers within him. And Phantom will realize that his love for the boy is all too real. All I have to do is walk the path, do my part and watch as all the pieces fall into place._ "

The time master sighed and let his time mirror go blank. He floated over to the stairwell and rose up to his bedroom.

In the bedroom there was a large four post bed the corner of the room, and a wardrobe sat in the other corner beside it. Clockwork opened the wardrobe and there was a shelf where a cracked, dented thermos sat peacefully. He picked it up and frowned.

"I should never have let you get trapped, my child." Clockwork floated over to his bed and laid down holding the dented container close to his chest. He shifted to his child form. "I should have saved you…Your imprisonment was all but my fault." The time child turned over onto his side and hugged the thermos close to his cheek. "I should have done something…I should have killed the Observants." Clockwork began to sob. "Forgive me…my child…please."

Tears flowed from the time masters eyes and his sobs turned to crying.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't there for you."

 **Thanks again for reading my story! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

This is a fan made story, and I do not own any of the characters.

~New Bonds~

The land below them still looked as gray as before despite the many miles they had flown. Danny had stopped crying and was still clinging to Dan's shoulders while on his back. The Phantom hadn't spoken at all during the flight, knowing full well it wouldn't have made any difference. Danny couldn't hear anything, not even the wind that whipped by his face. The flight was cold and long; without a coat Danny was left freezing behind Dan's flaming hair. The Phantom felt the teen shivering violently on his shoulders and couldn't help but stop.

Dan came to a complete stop and stayed at a 180 degree angle so Danny wouldn't slip off. He could hear Danny whimpering and felt him shivering. The wind was bitter cold this high up in the clouds and the air was thinner. Dan sighed and swiftly swung back letting himself in an upright position, this in fact caused Danny to slip off and fall.

The teens eyes shot open from his nap and he began to scream in terror. As his small body flew threw the wet clouds, he waved his arms around and he continued screaming.

"DAN!" He called out for his future self in pure terror and desperation.

Danny let out a grunt as his fall was suddenly broken by a pair of arms. Phantom looked down at the boy, who's eyes were tightly shut. Danny eventually opened them and looked up at Dan who was smiling. Not smirking, but softly smiling. He held the kid close to his chest and Danny returned the affection by wrapping his arms around the ghosts neck and shoulder. Danny then surprised the ghost by gripping his cape and pulling all of it over his shoulder so now he was wrapped in it while in Dan's arms.

"Thank you…" Danny said under his breath as the ghost began to fly at full speed again.

As they flew through the gray clouds Danny would look up at his older self. His blood red eyes glistening. He had a very strong looking jaw and his go-T completed it. " _Where is he taking me? I can only guess to a new house since he destroyed the other one. Man I really liked that house…It had so many hiding places._ "

Danny looked down at his lap and pulled Dan's cape over his head so he was shielded from the wind. _"I'm such an idiot…why did I attack him…I wasn't thinking clearly. Not at all. I can't blame Dan for my misery. I could have ran off far more times then I tried…I hate myself…"_

Danny tried to drift back to sleep under Dan's cape.

Dan kept his eyes at what was in front of him…which there was nothing. " _He's out of it. Still pathetic. Not able to take a hit. Such a pussy…I've gotta think of a solution for that."_

Dan looked down and Danny was entirely encased in his cape. He looked back out at the clouds. " _And where did he get ice powers? When I figured out my fire power I thought I was lucky…but he…he's so young…_ " Phantom felt an urge of pain in his side, probably from when he was flung into that house. " _Whatever…"_

Dan gave off a glare as his ghost sense went off. He looked down and all around him. This surprised him because ghosts usually never came to the human world anymore. He had scared them all off. It couldn't have been clockwork; the time master left to go back to his tower. Phantom flew lower so he wasn't hidden in the clouds anymore. He looked behind him, below him and every which direction. There was nothing but the gray landscape beneath him.

Suddenly a plasma blast hit the ghost in the back that caused him to jolt forward. The impact was so strong that it caused Danny to fly out of his arms and started falling toward the ground…again.

"Fucking…Graa!" Dan swung his arm around and released a plasma stream that hit nothing. He blinked and then frantically looked down to see Danny falling.

The teen wasn't screaming and thought this was just another one of Dan's tricks. But as he opened his eyes and saw Dan flying toward him with a frantic expression, he knew something was wrong. He felt the urge to go ghost but couldn't! He was too weak from his previous battle. He reached out hoping Dan could catch up to him but he looked so far away!

"Dan!..." Danny felt fear creeping up his spine. He wanted Dan holding him…he really wanted him! "DAAAN!"

Phantom flew as fast as he could but then was surprised by another plasma blast. Dan growled vigorously and let a duplicate of himself fly back behind him to attack whatever was hitting him.

Dan's clone was met with a young woman who appeared to look a lot like Danny. She had a black and white suit with the all too familiar DP logo on her chest. Her eyes were green and her hair was even white. She didn't take any time to introduce herself and just started shooting plasma. Dan carelessly deflected each attack with his palm. He came close to her and threw a punch that hit her square in the gut. She responded by swiftly blasting Dan in the face with plasma vision from her eyes. Phantom growled again and backed up, shaking his head. The girl came after him and kicked him in the shoulder, then again in the face and neck. Her legs repeatedly swung up, hitting Dan hard each time, so fast that he couldn't react.

"Raaah!" Dan snarled and finally gripped the girls ankle and threw her across the sky. She quickly came flying back and her and Dan were soon shoving each others fists into each others faces; lighting them with plasma so each hit was brutally painful.

Meanwhile, the original Dan was still trying to catch Danny. The teen kept screaming for his older self. As he gave up hope, thinking he would soon meet the ground with his back, there was a break in his fall. Dan came to a dead halt as he watched Clockwork catch his younger self just a few feet from the ground.

"Damn! You and your impeccable timing!" Dan called down at the time master who helped Danny to his feet.

" _Are you alright?_ "

Danny looked up at Clockwork and nodded. WAIT! Did he just hear Clockwork! He looked up at the time master in surprise.

" _I can communicate with telepathy, Daniel. Do not worry. You're not going crazy."_ Clockwork placed his hand on the boys shoulder who smiled back up at the ghost.

Clockwork looked up at Dan. "Take care of that problem of yours! I'll watch Danny!"

Dan nodded and raced back up to meet with his clone who was full on dueling the other ghost girl. The color of green plasma filled the sky, blasts of ecto energy flying past the two fighting ghost, just barely missing their faces. The original Dan reached his clone and fused back into it.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Dan yelled and deflected another plasma blast. The girl didn't reply and charged at him. They're hands locked together in a battle for strength. Dan was now only inches from the girls face and asked her again. "Who are you!?"

Her eyes flashed a bright green and a stream of plasma from her eyes zapped Dan in the face. He seemed unfazed this time and the action only made him angrier. He swiftly gripped onto the girls throat and she responded by kicking Dan in the stomach. This hardly bothered him and she grunted and struggled while in the other ghosts grip.

"Answer me, Bitch! Who are you?!" Dan barked and his deep voice thundered across the sky. She placed her hand over Dan's face and blasted it with plasma. The Phantom was now utterly pissed. His eyes flashed a horrid red and his hand that gripped the girls neck began to glow green.

She looked back at Dan in fear this time.

"Tell me who you are or I'll blow you're head off!" His hand soon felt hot and fire and plasma was mixing with the glow. The girl began to shake as the heat around her neck got more intense.

"Stop!" She screamed. "My name is Dani!"

"Why did you attack me!" Dan tightened his grip.

"My dad sent me to kill you…" Dani said with a shaken voice. She also began to sweat from the heat on her neck.

"Who's your dad!? What's his name!?" Dan raised his other hand in a threatening manner, ready to punch her.

Dani raised her hands in defense. "VLAD! VLAD MASTERS!"

Danny looked up at the sky with curiosity. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see them. He noticed that the girl seemed to look familiar. Who was she and what did she want?

" _Don't worry, Daniel. You will soon know all the answers to your questions."_ Clockwork spoke to Danny within thought and the teen looked up at the time master with deep concern.

Dan's expression was now the look of shock and he frowned. "That's impossible! That old fart is dead! I haven't seen him in year!"

"You're wrong…" Dani gripped the ghosts large wrists. His grip on her neck had slightly loosened, but it still glowed with plasma and fire. "He's been alive since the 'Accident'. And wants you dead for what you did! You MONSTER!"

Dan's eyes flashed and he spun her around to tie her hands behind her back.

"What! What are you…!"

"This is just so you don't get any ideas. I'm gonna find out who you really are."

Dan held onto the girl and took her to the ground to join with the others. She didn't struggle, knowing she was beaten. But that didn't stop her from glaring at everyone.

Danny stepped forward and stared down the ghost girl. It was her. Older. But her, none the less. She looked about 20 or so maybe 18 and was slightly taller than Danny. The teen couldn't stop staring at her. She looked over at Clockwork, then at Danny. She wasn't phased at all by his presence and didn't seem to know who he was. She then looked at the ground without saying anything and that same smug glare on her face.

"So, Clock Face, I'm sure you can explain all of this." Dan said while looking over at the time master. The Phantom didn't look happy.

"That is something you must figure out on your own. I can't always tell you everything, my child."

Dani snorted at the remark left by the time master. Dan made sure to smack her on the head. He looked down at his younger self who kept staring at Dani. This made Dan curious. Danny wasn't just staring, he was staring like he knew her.

"Come on." Dan said and attached a plasma chain around Dani's legs and waist. She struggled a bit before falling over from her legs being tied. "We got a trip to finish. As for you." The ghost pulls Dani to her feet and looks her in the eye. "You're staying here." Dan locks the plasma chain to the ground. "I don't want another burden on my hands."

Danny took a step forward. "What are you…doing?" Clockwork puts his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Dan didn't reply and came up to the boy to pick him up bridal style. He started walking and Danny looked over Dan's shoulder back at Dani. She was struggling to fly off but kept getting caught from the plasma chain. Danny gave off a grunt as Dan lifted off the ground and took flight. Danny kept looking down at Dani.

"Stop! DAN!"

Dan ignored the boy and kept flying. Clockwork was following behind.

"Dan, please! I know her! Go back!" Danny wiggled and pushed at Dan. Clockwork noticed his struggle and slowed down.

"I'm not waiting for you old timer." Dan said and kept flying.

"Dan, listen to the boy!" Clockwork barked and Dan slowed to a stop.

"Dan! Please go back. I know her from my past. PLEASE!" Danny was soon very angry and pushed himself enough where he was able to get loose from Dan's grip. The flaming haired ghost tried catching him but missed him by inches.

Danny fell and hit the ground, rolling to a stop. He had fell a good 12 feet, but not enough to hurt him that badly. He got up and ran toward Dani who seemed to act surprised. As Danny reached her he stepped behind her and used his ghost powers to rip the chains off her and unbound her hands. She stood in surprise and turned and looked down at the boy.

"Damn it!" Dan said and bolted back to the ground. As he landed he jogged back over to the others. Clockwork was left observing in the sky.

"Who do you think you are kid?" Dani asked while rubbing her wrists. Danny looked up at her and watched her lips move. He gave her a bright, happy smile and hugged her. Dani grabbed hold of the teen's shoulders and tried pushing him away. "What the hell! Get off me you little freak!"

"I can't believe it's you…"

Dani looked down in surprise and let Danny hug her. "Wha-"

"I've never been so happy to see you, Dani." The teen began to sob and cried in her breasts. She only seemed more confused and looked up at Dan who was observing them.

"How do you know me…?" She asked looking back down at the top of Danny's head.

"He can't hear you…he's temporary lost his hearing." Dan interrupted while coming a little closer.

"What are you talking about? How does he know me? Who is he?!"

Phantom shook his head and shrugged. "I have no idea how he knows you. But he does know who your father is."

"Ok…but who is he?" She patted Danny on the head who was smiling up at her.

"His name is Danny Fenton and he's-"

"DANNY!?" Dani shouts with shock and leans down on one knee so she can make eye contact with him. She holds his face and smiles. "How…you can't be…but now that…I…You do look like him from the pictures. OH MY GOD!" Dani hugs the teen and he hugs her back. Danny has no idea what she just said but he's sure that she knows him now. "Dad will be so happy to see you!"

Dan's eyes shoot open. "I'm not gonna let you take him if that's what you're thinking!"

Dani stands up, her face now filled with anguish. "Of course I'm taking him! What gives a monster like you the right to keep him. I know who you are. You're the toxic creation of my dad's evil half and his ghost half." She remarks while pointing at Danny.

Phantom narrowed his eyes. _"She thinks he's the Danny from this time..."_ Dan straightened himself out and crossed his arms over his chest. "Indeed I am."

"Why is he with you! From what I saw, he couldn't wait to get out of you're grip. You better not have hurt him!" Dani steps in front of the boy in a protective stance. "Have you been keeping him as your prisoner!?"

Dan chuckled. "Something like that…" He gave the woman a twisted smirk.

"Uuhg! You're sick! I'm taking him back with me to be with my dad! Weather you like it or not."

Dan's expression darkened. He let his hands drop to their sides and they began to glow with plasma. Phantom tilted his head to the side, letting it crack loudly. "Really…" He said darkly while glaring at Dani. She glared back and Danny was standing behind her looking confused. Dan then looked into Danny's eyes and saw this confusion. He also saw…fear…

Phantom disarmed the plasma from his palms and held out his hand. He looked deep into Danny's eyes, giving the impression that he wanted him to come back. The ghost smiled softly.

Danny waited a moment before finally stepping out from behind Dani and slowly walking towards his older self. The woman looked confused and shocked. Danny came close to Dan and the ghosts large arm wrapped around the boys shoulder. Danny looked down at his feet, feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that Dan had convinced him to 'come back'.

"See…he likes me." Dan remarked with a cocky tone to his voice. The made Dani shake with anger.

"Damn it! You've brainwashed him! You've scared him into staying with you! He doesn't 'like' you!" Dani's hands lit with plasma and she raised her hands in an offensive stance. "He's coming with me!"

"Over my ecto plasmic ass!"

Dani yelled in frustration and shot a plasma blast. The green flare was dramatically deflected by not Dan, but Danny. The halfa transformed, and Dani took a step back in shock. The teen gave her an angry expression.

"Don't you dare hurt him…" Danny stood firm, and Dan just smirked behind him.

Dani shook her head in disbelief. "This is impossible! You can't have your ghost half! You lost it during the accident! Who…. This…this can't be happening!" Dani put her hands on her head and stared at the two Phantoms in shock. "Oh…my god…" She started breathing rapidly and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Well that was dramatic." Dan comments and pushes past Danny. He comes up to the ghost girl who transforms from passing out. The older phantom stares at her as she lie on the ground. Her hair was now black and she wore a blue sweat shirt and jeans.

Dan seemed a bit surprised at the fact that she was also a halfa. "Hm…Just like Danny and Vlad, huh?" He tilts her head with his foot while examining her.

After staring at her for a couple seconds, Dan raises his hand and it glowed with plasma. He prepared himself to end her like before hearing Danny cry out. The teen runs over to his older self and holds back on his arm.

"Please! Don't hurt her! She won't hurt me, I promise!" Danny pleaded and Dan listened. The ghost lowered his muscled arm and the green glow on his hand dissipated. He then turned to look down at Danny who had big puppy dog eyes. "Can we take her with us?"

Dan quickly shook his head to show he had no interest in taking her along the trip. He turned and started walking back in the direction they were headed. Clockwork was peacefully sitting on thin air, watching them. Dan flew up to Clockwork and gave him a look.

"The boy wishes to take her with. Why are you so against it?" Clockwork says calmly while Dan passes him.

Dan stops and his shoulders slightly rise with frustration. "Because!" He turns to look the time master in the face. "A: She was sent by _VLAD_ to _kill_ me! B: I don't need a loud mouth woman disrupting my quiet evenings! And C: I don't need another body on my shoulders! DANNY'S ENOUGH!"

As Dan finished his rant, Clockwork just frowned in disappointment. "You really are a large child…" The time ghost sighs.

Dan's eyes flash brightly and he pouts while flying in the other direction.

Clockwork comes down to the ground to join Danny who was sitting on his knees at Dani's side. The time master looks down at the boy who frowns up at him. Clockwork taps his staff on the ground and Dani suddenly had a blue aura surrounding her. Danny stared in amazement as her limp body began to float above the ground.

" _We're taking her with. Just know that Dan isn't too happy about it."_

Danny smiled with glee and stood up, rushing toward the time master and hugged him. "Thank you!" Danny beamed with joy. The teen let go of Clockwork and the two flew up, flying back to Dan.

The four flew for a couple more hours before Dan led them to a farm with hundreds of acres of land. There was a nice farm house with a barn and stables, but no animals. The four landed and Dan led everyone in the farm house. It wasn't as big as the last house. The front door opened to the living room, to the right was the kitchen and there was a stairwell in the living room leading up to the second floor. The house was old in style, with beige wallpaper and a white couch and chairs for furniture. The kitchen had a tile flooring and a dinning table with a cast iron oven on the far side wall a few windows and a fridge. There was also an island counter to separate the dinning table from the fridge.

Danny transformed back to his human half and walked up stairs. The upstairs led to a hallway that led to a couple separate bedrooms, a sitting area, and a master bathroom at the end of the hall. Danny wondered into one of the bedrooms and took a look around. It must have been a boys room with the queen size bed having blue covers and there were toy cars and action figures laying on the floor. The wall was covered in drawings and posters of superhero's.

While Danny was exploring upstairs, Clockwork was talking with Dan downstairs.

The time master put Dani on the couch while she was still asleep. The blue aura surrounding her faded away. "Thank you, for giving Danny someone else to play with."

Dan plunged into one of the white chairs and slouched in it lazily. "He's not a child. He doesn't need a play mate." Dan rolled his eyes.

"He needs to socialize with others."

"I talk to him!...Sometimes…" Dan snapped in defense.

Clockwork shook his head and sat on the chair opposite of Phantom. "Sex, brutality and starvation is just about all you give that poor boy. You treat him as though he means nothing."

"He means more to me then you know, Clock Face!"

Clockwork sighs. "You just keep him alive because if he dies…you die…You're keeping him alive for selfish reasons, Dan. The boy needs freedom and stability. You've kept him in the dark; captive in that mansion of yours, away from the sunlight."

Dan doesn't say anything any sits in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Dani was able to bring a smile on that boys face. A smile that you have failed to give him. All you've given him is tears and anguish."

Danny leans over the rail to look down on the stairwell, and watches the two ghost talk.

Dan leans forward in his chair and sighs. "Listen…I'm trying…I want Danny to realize that I really care about him. It's just…with my nature…its hard to be…you know what I mean! Don't make me say it!" The Phantom glares over at the time ghost who is smiling.

"So you _care_ about him? How so?" Clockwork speaks in a soft tone.

Dan exhales. "Today…when I dropped him from being attacked…I thought I wouldn't catch him….I _knew_ I wouldn't catch him. And at that moment I felt more scared then I ever have in my 11 years of existence. At first it was just…instinct…I only wanted him to turn into me. But now I want to protect him…care for him."

Clockwork nods and smiles. "I know…"

"Of course you do…" Dan rolled his eyes but then sat up straight in his chair. "I've decided to train him. Teach him everything I know, so he can protect himself in this world. I can't watch over him forever." Dan speaks in a serious voice.

Clockwork tilts his head in curiosity. "Will you ever let him return to his own time?"

"….No…."

"Why not?"

"Because…I want to watch as he slowly turns into me…"

Clockwork sighs. "You do realize that with him in your timeline, if he turns into you while being here…you will disappear…and cease to exist."

Phantom stands up. "I know…" Dan says with regret in his tone and leaves the house, slamming the door behind him.

Danny watches as Dan leaves. The teen walks into the living room with his bare feet. Clockwork looks over at him with a smile on his scared face. He beckons the boy over and he walks toward the time master. Danny come over to sit in Clockworks lap. The teen looks over at Dani who was still sleeping.

Clockwork distracts the boy by wrapping his arms around his waist. This surprised the teen and caused him to squirm.

"What were you and Dan talking about?" Danny asked, trying to distract Clockwork from his awkward snuggles.

Clockwork smiles and pulls Danny back to rest on his chest. " _It might be hard to believe…but Dan really cares about you. When you fell today, he was very scared for your life._ " Clockwork said in his mind and Danny heard him. The time ghost patted the teen on his raven head.

Danny curled his arms up close to his own chest. "I do have a hard time believing that…" Danny looks up at the time ghost who smiles down at him. "Thank you for saving me today…"

" _I didn't have much of a choice._ " The older ghost smiled. Danny giggles at the remark.

"Why were you sleeping with Dan…Naked…" Danny asked feeling a bit awkward by changing the topic so dramatically.

" _Dan and I share a past, Daniele. I slept with him because after you ran off he seemed in distress. He needed someone to hold close to him. Do he asked if I could stay with him while you were gone._ " Clockwork held back a frown and replaced it with a smile. His lie slipped right past Danny's nose and the boy just frowned.

"I must have really hurt his feelings… I had a nightmare that really scared me…"Danny said with regret in his voice. He looked down at the floor in shame.

" _Please, tell me about you're dream. That is if you're comfortable talking about it._ "

Danny closes his eyes. How could he be comfortable with the thought of Sam exploding all over him. The memory was too painful. He didn't want to think about it. But it might help to get it out in the open.

"It…the dream had Sam in it… she was angry at me. So angry." Danny put his hands on his head, trying to hid his face. Clockwork wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. "She said I couldn't save them. That it was all my fault. I can only imagine she meant my family…and Tuck…and…Vlad…I couldn't save them…and it's all _his_ fault!" Danny sounded frustrated and gripped on to Clockworks cloak. "If he cares about me so damn much why has he caused me so much heartache!?"

Clockwork hold Danny close as he begins to cry. " _Dan is what most would call a troubled spirt. He doesn't know who he really is most of the time and lashes out for selfish reasons. Each selfish act helps uncover another piece of himself. He is a mix of emotions. I'm sure you've noticed this._ "

"Yeah! At first he was a happy go lucky psycho, next he's letting me screw him, and now he's a loving teddy bear. I don't get it!"

Clockwork smiles and sighs, patting Danny on the head again. " _You must realize that Dan has two beings living within him. Two minds to fight with. He has what you would call MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to have dramatic mood swings._ "

Danny let a wave of realizations come over him. "That explains so much…" Danny looks over and Dani and then back at Clockwork, who is smiling at him. Danny gets off of Clockworks lap and sits up straight. "Thanks again! I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry." The teen smile and heads for the door, leaving Clockwork alone with the other sleeping halfa.

Meanwhile Dan was sitting on the fence outside. The sun was beginning to set and there was barely any cloud cover, letting golden rays of light shoot across the sky. The golden light bathed over Dan's body while the wind blew threw his flaming hair.

Danny rushed out of the house and saw Dan sitting up on the fence. The teen ran across the yard, feeling the grass between his toes. Phantom turned his head slightly to see Danny standing behind him in his parallel vision. The ghost looked back at the sunset.

Danny came close to his older self and pulled on his hair, trying to get his attention. Dan swung his arm around and it hit Danny in the shoulder. The teen stumbled a little but kept his footing. "Hey!"

Dan floated off the fence and turned around to look down at Danny. He seemed angry at first but then smiled up at his older self. "I'm sorry…"

Phantom knew that Danny couldn't hear him so he didn't bother replying.

"I want you to know that…You're the biggest jerk I've ever had to live with. And the biggest pussy in bed…" Danny smirked at Dan's furious expression. "You have so many things wrong in your head…but I know you care."

Dan's expression softened.

"You care about me…enough to feed me and hold me when I cry…I see the way you look at me when we sleep together…you want what's best for me…I can see it. You just won't show it." Danny says feeling a bit disappointed and tilted his head down. He knots his fingers together and Dan watches.

" _Damn this kid is impossible…I bet Clockwork told him everything. I could just confess with telepathy…but…I can't..._ " Dan sighs and rubs the back of his head. The silence between the two was all too awkward. Danny looks up and smiles at Dan with big blue eyes. The Phantom notices. " _Fuck…he's so cute…_ "

Suddenly Danny is incased in Dan's large arms. The ghost is knelt down, hugging is younger self who is in utter shock.

"D-Dan…"

Phantom held his younger self close…they hugged each other for several awkward moments. Dan knew all too well that the teen couldn't hear him.

"I love you, Danny…" Dan said and almost had tears in his eyes. He was upset that Danny couldn't hear him say that… but was so happy he said it. The relief was immense. Danny just hugged the ghost back, feeling his heart beat in his chest.

Dani had woken up shortly after Danny left the house and was standing on the porch watching the two. Clockwork had joined her.

The female halfa sighed. "How can anyone love a monster like that?"

"I do."

The woman made a 'what the fuck' face and turned to look at Clockwork. "And so does Danny…I don't understand. What does that monster have that's so lovable!?"

Clockwork chuckled. "To be honest: not much. But once you get to know him he's not so bad. You just have to look past the psychotic part of him, and see that he can be as loving as a kitten. See…" The time master urges Dani to see how Dan keeps hugging Danny. "Not ripping his head off or trying to kill him."

Dani scoffs and crosses her arms. "Whatever! But I have a lot of questions. First off, why did you guys take me with you?"

"Danny wanted to."

"That's another thing. How in the hell does he have his ghost half? I saw the transformation with my own eyes! Danny lost his ghost half from the accident." Dani had turned to face Clockwork who was still looking over the yard at the other two. Dan was now tackling Danny to the ground and tickling him.

"My name is Clockwork. I am the master of time. The Danny you see is from the past. The Danny you know is in fact dead…I'm sorry."

Dani's eyes widen and she looks back at Dan and Danny who are rolling around in the grass giggling. "That Danny is from the past…man I must have hit my head when I fell."

Clockwork chuckles. "Your head is completely fine. What you see is reality. Everything is real." Clockwork turns to look at Dani who looks back at him. "Please, if there's anything I can do for you. Just ask." The older ghost smiles and floats back into the house.

Dani sighs and sits down on the bench that was behind her. She leans forward and puts her hands over her face. " _I can't…all of this is so much to take in. Danny is from the past…how does that even work!?_ "

She looks up and watches the other two as they play. Danny steals Dan's cape and runs off with it, leaving Dan to chase him. " _It's like they're brothers or something…Vlad said his life was changed by the very sight of that monster. But all I see is a giant, playful dog. Although….I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill me in my sleep. I better keep my guard up…_ " Dani frowns and stands up to walk back into the house.

She looks over at Clockwork who is reading a book. She comes into the living room and sits on the couch next to him. Clockwork keeps reading.

"You seem to be a reasonable ghost…Clockwork is it?" Dani tries to lighten the mood and smiles.

"Mhm…" The ghosts face is still deep in his book.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Dani." She reaches out to gesture a hand shake. Clockwork puts his book down and sets it to the side.

"I know who you are…"

"I doubt that you know my birthday." Dani says cockishly and smiles.

"August 10th, 1996, 5:13 PM." Clockwork rests his head on his palm and lean over on the arm rest of the couch. He sits and smirks at Dani's shocked expression.

"Ok…that's…a little creepy. How…"

"I'm the master of time. By this point in my afterlife, I can tell a person's birthday just by looking at them. But in you're case, I already had memorized it." The time master shifts into his elder form and Dani jumps.

"Wwhat…w-h-how did you…!" She scoots a few inches away from the blue ghost.

Suddenly Dani jumps at the sound of the front door closing. She and Clockwork look over to see Danny and Dan staring back at them.

Clockwork then shifts back to his middle age form and Dani squeaks.

"Get used to it." Dan comments as Danny runs up the stairs. "He does that a lot." Dan then follows his younger self up to the second floor.

"Man…what a day…" The female halfa puts her hand on her forehead.

"You seem tired. You should get some rest." Clockwork floats up off the couch and goes over to the stairwell.

Dani looks up at the time ghost who waits for her. "I don't know if I feel comfortable sleeping in the same house as that flaming haired freak." She snaps and frowns.

Clockwork sighs. "Don't worry. I'll be staying the first night with all of you; just to be safe." He rests his cheek on his staff and sees the girl visibly relax. She stands and walks over to meet Clockwork. The two head up the stairs and make their way to the sitting area. "I'll sleep out here. There's a bedroom for you through that door." Clockwork points to the master bedroom. Dani nods and heads in there, shutting the door behind her.

Just down the hall was the boys room where Dan was helping Danny get ready for bed. The ghost slipped him out of his shirt and pants and handed him a fresh pair of blue PJ's. They came from a dresser that was sitting on the far wall. It was full of clothes that seemed to be Danny's size.

Danny pulled the shirt over his arms and buttoned it up, then pulled on the pants. The teen smiled at the warm, fuzzy feeling of fresh clothes. His grimy, dirty purple shirt and jeans haven't been washed at all since he got them two weeks ago. The halfa jumped freely onto the queen size bed and snuggled under the fresh comforter. It smelt like soap, and a hint of dust. Like it had been washed, but a long time ago.

Danny couldn't stop smiling at the freshness. It all felt so nice and warm, like he was home again. He giggled and got cozy under the blanket. Dan couldn't help but smile at how happy Danny was. He took his own jumpsuit off, leaving only his pants on and climbed in bed with his younger self.

The sun's golden light was gone and only a small shade of pink was left shining in through the bedroom window. Dan wrapped his arm around Danny and snuggled up close; spooning him. The bed was soon very warm with the two so close to each other. Danny felt a bit awkward with Dan being so gentle with him. Usually the ghost would bite or fuck him before going to bed. Also, the memory of Dan tickling him…strange. Why would he do something like that?

" _His arms…they feel so strong and…big. He feels like a giant behind me…the way his chest pushes against my back as he breaths. He's a work of art…such an amazing body made for a psychotic whack job._ " Danny thought to himself, blushing. _"He sure knows how to use that body in battle…the strength he has. The way he threw me around like a rag doll. I don't believe how I was able to defeat him the first time…"_

Danny's train of thought was broken when he felt Dan lick his neck with that long wet tongue. It caused the halfa to shiver, and he shrugged his shoulders at the sensation. Dan's hand was inches from Danny's waist and that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. The ghost just kept licking the boys neck.

" _What is he doing…"_ Danny thought to himself. He then moved his hand down to hold Dan's so it wouldn't go down his pants. The teen didn't feel like he needed Dani or Clockwork hearing him moan if Dan ended up touching him. That would be extremely embarrassing.

Phantom had stopped licking his younger self. " _He has no idea how hungry I am…I haven't eaten since last night. And the flight here really wore me out."_ Dan thought while letting his right hand pet Danny's head. " _He can't hear me…so I can't really ask him. I don't want to scare him though…I could use telepathy but…I think charades would be funnier."_

Danny was surprised when Dan sat up. The ghost looked down at his younger self and tried gesturing something and Danny watched him. Phantom pointed to his stomach and made an upset face. Danny looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Danny asked and sat up to lean back on the bed board.

Dan sighed and pointed to Danny's neck. This time the teen made a 'ooh' face and nodded.

"You want to bite me?" Danny asked and Dan nodded frantically. The halfa seemed to tense up but tried relaxing and unbuttoned his shirt a little so Dan could have easy access. He bent his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Phantom quickly came up to Danny and held onto his shoulders. The ghost didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into the boys neck, and the sudden sensation made Danny wince. Danny had gotten used to the feeling by now, so he didn't scream in pain every time. But the feeling was still painful enough to ach.

Blood flowed like a stream into Dan's mouth. Not a single drop dripped away. The ghost wrapped his arms tightly around Danny, causing him to touch chests with his younger self. After the first pint was down Dan's throat Danny began to feel light headed. The boy raised his arms and pushed them against the others shoulders, trying to get him to stop. Two pints were now gone and Dan's eyes flashed red with desire. Danny had stopped trying to push Dan and let his arms drop.

Three pints down and Dan finally let the boy go. Danny's head slumped over and rested on the ghosts chest. He groaned, sounding drowsy from lack of blood. Phantom hugged Danny and put plasma over his fresh neck wound.

"Uuh…hu…D-Dan…" Danny spoke softly with his head still pressed against the others chest. Dan tilted Danny's head by his chin and looked the teenager in the eyes. "P-Please…K-k…iss…me…" The boys cheeks went red as Dan smirked.

Phantom laid the boy back onto his pillow and leaned down to kiss him. As their lips met Danny let out a soft, quiet moan. The ghost deepened the kiss and pushed harder against his younger self, causing the teen to part his lips. Their tongues were soon dancing around each other, their faces now red and green with blush.

"Mm…" Danny tilted his head slightly to gesture that he wanted to stop. Dan lifted his head away and watched as Danny breathed again. "Your…mouth taste like blood…" Danny said and blushed even harder. Dan smiled and shrugged, leaning down again to resume kissing.

Danny let his hands sneak up the sides of Dan's large muscled arms and up to his shoulders. "It….. tastes good…" Danny huffed out while Dan kissed harder. That snake tongue was like no other, and could bend and twist all around Danny's smaller tongue. Danny loved every bit of it and pushed up against the others lips. The teen feels a sudden rush of energy go up his spine and his groin area twitches. Danny tightens his grip around the Phantoms neck and surprises Dan by wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Mmm…more…" Danny said in a rather husky tone. This surprised Dan even more, causing him to smirk. "More…please…" Danny tilts his head to the side and opened his neck area for Dan to attack.

The ghost clears the plasma from the boys neck and rushes down, biting him with full force. This causes Danny to gasp rather loudly, and Dan quickly puts plasma for his mouth to shut him up. Danny holds on tightly to his older self as the ghost ravages on his neck. Ripping his teeth deep into the muscle, blood squirting out onto the sheets. Phantom growls like an animal and sits Danny up so he's sitting in his lap. The teen hugs the ghost tight as pain shoots down his arm. This wasn't biting for blood this was biting to dominate. Dan tore at the tissue till a small piece of flesh ripped off, and the ghost quickly put plasma over the wound.

Danny watched as Dan chewed his skin in his mouth and swallowed it. Dan's eyes flashed and he tilted his head back, gasping in joy. Danny still had the plasma over his mouth.

"Yes…." Dan whispered under his breath and looked back down at Danny who looked sleepy. Phantom shoved the teen down onto his pillow again. "Hmp..." Dan smirked and stared down at Danny's startled face. The ghost floated up, hovering over Danny and then lowered himself, so his knees were now on the outside of Danny's waist. " _I'm not finished with you... little boy."_

Danny's eyes widen as he hears Dan's deep voice echo in his mind. Do all ghosts have telepathy powers!? Did Vlad? Because Danny was sure of himself that he's never been able to talk with his thoughts. The whole concept was very confusing to him, but he just went with it since he couldn't hear.

Dan gripped onto Danny's buttoned up shirt and ripped it open, letting the little blue buttons fly across the room. The action caused Danny to flinch and briefly close his eyes before staring back up at his older self. The ghost slid his fingers up the others smaller chest. From Danny's lean stomach up to his nipples, Dan smirked as his younger self visibly tensed.

Danny tried dipping his hips down so his crotch wasn't touching Dan's. He didn't want him knowing he was getting hard, it be too embarrassing. Although Dan just pushed his hips down and smirked. Danny's face went red.

Phantom bent down and kissed Danny's chest. He moved down to his belly button and then all the way back up to his neck. Danny flinched since his neck was so sensitive now from Dan taking a small bite out of it. Dan moved over to the other side and sucked on the none bit side. He sucked long and hard for a few seconds before letting go. Danny would have to wait till tomorrow to see if Dan left a mark.

Dan removed the plasma from Danny's mouth and kissed him. Their was no tongue contact, just a small peck. Phantom then moved his hand down to Danny's groin and rubbed it roughly. The teen huffed out in response and tightly shut his eyes. Dan slipped his hand down the boys pants and started stroking him slowly.

"Dan…can we please go to sleep…I'm really tired from flying today." Danny whispered and the ghost sat up on the boys lap, frowning. He sighs. "I'm not really up for sex tonight…" The teen whispered again, but failed to think that through.

Dan swiftly gripped onto his younger self's throat causing Danny to gasp in surprise. Dan's eyes shined bright.

" _I know you can hear my thoughts Danny!"_ The boy looked up at Dan while gripping his wrist to ease off the pressure. " _Who are you to say if we have sex or not!? That's my call and it always has!"_ Danny began to shake. " _If you ever step out of line like that again, I promise you a sore ass!"_

Danny nodded frantically and Dan let up. His shaking didn't stop, not even after Dan let go of his neck.

"I'm sorry…" Danny spoke so softly he could barely be heard. The halfa covered his face and hid his tears. But Dan knew better and the ghost took a deep breath. He gently took Danny's hands away from his face, revealing his teary, blue eyes. Those eyes got him every time.

Dan sighed. " _Alright…don't cry…"_ Dan lifted himself off Danny and laid himself down next to him. Danny wiped his eyes and felt Dan wrap his arm over his chest.

"I…I think…I'm gonna sleep with Clockwork tonight…" Danny said and pushed Dan's arm away. He sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Dan frantically sat up and reached to grab Danny but the teen slapped his hand away.

At this moment Danny realized that he was acting the same as he did the other night. Clockwork said that he had hurt Dan by leaving. It was still hard to believe but he thought a moment. " _If I sleep with Clockwork and walk out right now, Dan will either do nothing like last time, or lash out. Damn…why do I even care!"_ Danny mentally slaps himself and turns to see Dan staring at him. The halfa was surprised when he saw Dan's expression. It was full of grief…

Danny sighed and climbed back in the bed. As soon as he lied down, Dan curled around him like a vine. This was exactly what Clockwork was talking about. He definitely had his mood swings. Just jumping from lustful to angry to cuddly in less than an hour. This big hunk of ghost certainly had some issues with his emotions. But Danny was going to have to get used to it.

"Hey…I'm sorry I made you upset the first time I left." Danny said softly and slid his right hand under his pillow.

Dan lifted his head to look down at Danny in confusion. " _It's ok…I wasn't that upset. I kinda figured you'd need some time to yourself, so that's why I didn't come after you."_

"Wait…you weren't upset…?" Danny lifted an eye brow.

" _Not at all… why?"_

"No reason…" Danny let out a half laugh, "Nevermind…just go to sleep." Danny then turned over onto his side to face away from Dan.

The ghost turned to spoon the teenager. " _Ok…"_ Dan could tell there was something Danny wasn't telling him, but didn't feel like now was a good time to talk about it.

"Dan…"

Phantom scooted back as Danny turned back over a little.

"If you weren't upset then why did you ask Clockwork to come and stay the night with you?" Danny turned more so he could make eye contact with his older self.

Dan narrowed his eye brows and growled. He didn't say anything and just floated out of bed and stormed over to the door. Danny looked very confused and slid out of bed to go following his older self.

Dan stomped down the hall, surely to wake everyone up, and went into the sitting room where Clockwork was lying on the couch. Phantom flicked the light on to aluminate the room. Clockwork was already awake and was resting in nothing but the bottom half of his tunic, leaving him shirtless. His legs were formed when he slept and his light purple mini skirt barely covered his crotch.

"Alright pervert! What are you doing telling Danny I asked you to sleep with me the other night?!" Dan shouted, not caring if he woke up Dani. Clockwork sat up and groaned in annoyance, rubbing his face with his hands.

The time ghost looked up at Dan and frowned. "He needed an explication as for what he saw…"

"Why not tell him the truth!?" Dan shouted again. Danny came up behind him and watched the two argue with each other.

"That would make me look bad…" Clockwork admitted in a dry tone, not caring about hiding the truth. "Besides…the lie seemed reasonable. And after you had me seduced you weren't complaining…"

Dan's face went green with blush. "FUCK YOU!"

"Are you suggesting something?" Clockwork gave Dan a twisted smile.

"I swear I'm gonna…!" Dan didn't take one step before Dani's bedroom door swung open, hitting Dan clear in the face.

The woman stepped out in only her underwear and tank top and her hands lit with plasma. Her face was full of rage and she turned to look at all the boys staring at her. "It's going on 9:30 and I'm _really_ tired…so you all better explain to me why I haven't fallen asleep yet!"

Dan rudder his nose and growled under his breath. Danny began to blush as he stared at Dani's bare legs. The female halfa then glared over at Clockwork who calmly pointed at Dan.

Dan stood his ground as Dani came stomping over to him, ready to blow his head off. But Danny stepped in between them and placed his hands on each of their chests.

"Stop! I have no idea what anybody is talking about but I know what I see. Nobody is fighting anybody, and that's final!" Clockwork smiled at Danny's little speech and Dan and Dani kept glaring at each other. After a moment of tense glares Dani was the first to back off and Dan followed. Danny grabbed hold of Dan and walked him back to their bedroom.

Clockwork looked over at Dani who looked back. She smiled but then made a face when she noticed Clockworks outfit was almost too revealing. She looked down and then turned to go back into her room. Clockwork stood and walked over to the light switch to turn it off, and the room was dark again.

Morning broke and Danny woke up alone in bed. He was greeted by the sunlight shining in through the window. The golden light bathed his bed covers and caused him to squint.

"Dan?" Danny said to himself. His eyes shot open as he heard his own voice. Danny sat up in bed and clapped his hands. He heard them and smiled. "La La La! I CAN HEAR AGAIN!" Danny shouted and threw his hands in the air. He jumped out of bed and danced a little before running out of the room.

Dani and Clockwork were downstairs talking with each other in the kitchen when Danny came running in all happy go lucky. He banged on the walls and cupboards with his hands while laughing. The over excited teenager came up to Clockwork with a big grin on his face.

"You seem a little joyed this morning. Have a good night's sleep?" The time ghost spoke with his voice and Danny nodded.

"I can hear again! Man who knew you'd miss you're hearing so much after just a day!" Danny replied and hopped up on the island counter.

Dani lifted and eye brow. She leaned against the stove. " How did you lose your hearing?" She asked, looking over at Danny who was grinning still.

"Dan and I got in a fight. We used the same power against each other, and I lost my hearing as a result." Danny said in a calm tone.

Dani nodded and then noticed Danny's neck. Her expression changed to a glare. "What the heck happened to your neck?" She crossed her arms.

Danny swiftly covered his neck where Dan had left the hicky and blushed. " _Damn it Dan…"_ Danny thought to himself.

"Not the hicky! I don't care about that. I'm taking about the green plasma!" Dani snapped and Clockwork frowned seeing that she was getting agitated.

Danny's face now went pale as he had forgotten all about Dan biting him. "Uuh..oh, that?! It's nothing!" Clockwork rolled his red eyes at Danny's failed attempt to lie. Dani stepped up to Danny and removed the plasma.

A sudden stream of blood flowed away from a large gash left on Danny's neck. Dani gasped and took a step back. She gaped at the horrid bite mark. The flesh on Danny's lower neck was torn and raw. It oozed blood and Danny tried covering it.

Clockwork sighed and came to Danny. The time ghost put a fresh, blue plasma bandage on it. He turned to look at Dani who was still in utter shock.

"W…Wha….WHAT THE HELL!" Dani shouted before covering her mouth.

Clockwork frowned and Danny didn't look to happy either. "Now please hear me out, Danielle, I can explain." Clockwork raised his hands and spoke in a calm voice.

Dani didn't seem to calm down at all and just stood there in shock.

"Dan has a tendency to nibble on Danny every-"

"NIBBLE!?" Dani interrupted Clockwork. "That looked like a full on _Wherewolf_ bite to me!"

"Danielle! Dan never meant to hurt Danny!" Clockwork snapped back. Danny hopped off the counter and stood behind the time ghost. "Danny wouldn't be here right now if Dan wanted Danny dead. What he does is merely an act of feeding off him. Dan doesn't eat normal human food like the rest of us. Trust me, I've had my fair share of bites in the past." Clockwork took off his glove and lifted his sleeve to reveal five or six scars leading up his arm. Dani still seemed angry and glared.

"He hurt Danny…past Danny or not, this poor kid shouldn't be around that monster! I don't care what that ghost says! I'm taking him with me to live with my dad!" Dani shouted and stomped her foot on the ground.

Clockwork gave off a dark look. "I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because it's my job to make sure that Danny stays with Dan." Clockwork replies.

"Why!?"

"That information is none of your concern." Clockwork is now inches from the female halfas face.

She glares at him. "Like hell it isn't. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't know!?"

"Because I said so."

"Well if you won't tell me than I can always ask Danny!" Dani snapped and looked over where Danny was standing and gave a shocked expression. Danny wasn't there. Clockwork turned to be surprised that the teen was gone.

Danny had snuck out of the house and ran outside while still in his PJ's. He ran across the front lawn, jumped over the white picket fence, and ran toward some woods that grew behind the house. He ran through the trees and deep into the thicket till he came to a small stream. Sun rays broke through the canapés and shined over the water. The stream was small enough to walk over.

Danny breathed heavily and sat down on a stump. The sound of birds echoed in the trees and it was music to Danny's ears. There was a small breeze that came over his shoulders.

" _I don't want to deal with conflict. I don't want Dani to know what Dan has been doing to me. That be way too embarrassing."_ The halfa sat with his hands on his head and thought to himself. " _Speaking of Dan, where is he?"_

Danny lifted his head and looked around. These woods felt warm and calming. Maybe a good place to get away and think. The teen knelt down next to the stream and splashed some water on his face. He did it again and wiped his face with his shirt. Danny then looked down at his reflection in the stream.

" _After we went back to bed…Dan asked if I still wanted to sleep with him…why is he being so gentle? I hate it…but I also rely on it."_ Danny watched as a leaf floated past him with the flow of the stream. " _And that dream I had last night…"_

Danny's eyes slightly widened at his ghost sense leaving his lips. He turned around and nobody was there. There was then a sound of a twig breaking and Danny swiftly turned his head to see Dan standing on the other side of the stream. Danny stared up at his older self who stared blankly down at him.

Danny let his heart beat relax as he realized it was only Dan. He took a deep breath and looked back down at the stream. Dan sat down across from Danny; the stream was the only thing separating them.

Dan looked to the side. " _Heh…I still make you nervous?_ " Danny heard Dan's thoughts and looked down at the water.

"I can hear again, you don't need to use telepathy." Danny said while looking down and Dan's head lifted in surprise.

Dan was sure Clockwork said Danny wouldn't get his hearing back for another three days! Why did he lie? "That's great, Danny." Dan spoke calmly. He thought it best that Danny didn't know what Clockwork had said.

The teen blushed at the sound of that deep voice. "Yeah…I missed hearing your voice…"

Dan chuckled. "Sure you did…"

Danny moved his finger through the cold water. The halfa sighed and seemed disappointed. "Dani wasn't too happy about the bite you left…She and Clockwork got in an argument about it."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less what that woman thinks of me." Phantom snarled under his breath. "How do you know her again?" Dan asked and Danny then made eye contact.

"In my time…about six months after I defeated you, I was getting unfriendly visits from some strange ghosts. Turns out those strange ghosts attacking me were created by Vlad."

Dan's eyes widened. "That cheese head created actual…functional beings? I didn't think he was that smart."

Danny chuckled. "I thought so too. Anyway…I came home one day and found Dani in my room. She claimed to be my cousin. Long story short…she too was created by Vlad. The fruit lope said that he was trying to create the perfect replica of me, all so he could have the perfect son."

Dan shook his head and frowned. "You know…deep down, I would sometimes feel like something was missing in my life. I guess that feeling was coming from the Vlad inside me. And that something was you…" Dan smiled and looked up at Danny who was still looking down at the water.

"Dani helped me defeat Vlad and we parted ways. We became close friends after saving the earth from the D-sasteroid." Danny laughed and looked at Dan's concerned face.

"D- what now?" Dan asked very confused.

Danny shook his head and sighed. "That's another story for another time."

Dan rolled his eyes. There was a brief silence between the two.

"What did Clockwork tell you?" Dan asked.

Danny looked surprised. He still wasn't sure why Dan got out of bed last night and argued with Clockwork. "Um… just that, you have Multiple personally disorder and you were really hurt when I left. So you asked him to stay with you while I was gone." Danny shrugged.

Dan growled under his breath and huffed out in frustration. "Don't listen to whatever that fucker has to say! Everything he told you is a lie!" Dan barked and observed the halfa's confused expression. "After you left I was perfectly fine. I decided to sleep on the couch so I could hear you when you came back. I wake up to the old fart petting my face. I tried telling him to leave but he said if I didn't sleep with him, he'd take you away from me! I did what I did to…make sure I didn't loose you." Dan crossed his arms and seemed to pout in shame. He felt embarrassed that Clockwork convinced him to do such a thing.

Danny sat quite for a moment with a surprised look on his face. He then burst out laughing. Dan glared at the halfa as he watched him fall back, laughing hysterically. Danny laughed and laughed till his side hurt.

"It's not that funny!" Dan barks in frustration. Danny finally calms down and sits up.

There was once again a brief moment of silence between the two.

"Yes it is…" Danny said and made a face. Dan then laughed out and Danny did the same. After a moment of laughter Danny cleared his throat and tried to get a grip. "So did you two really like…have sex?" Danny asked with some giggles in his tone.

"Uhh…well it wasn't that easy." Dan rubbed the back of his head.

Danny cocked his head to the side. "How was it not easy?" Danny asked and chuckled.

Dan's lips curled into a smile and he tried his best to hold back his laughter. "He…uh…" Dan laughed a little and tried getting a grip. "He kept shifting his form…so…" Dan chuckled again. "It was a bit awkward when he shifted to his child form. Because when he does his body literally gets smaller and...well…you get the idea."

Danny made a face and started laughing again and Dan joined him.

"So you fucked an old man, a middle aged man and a child, all in one night? Sounds like a new record to me!" Danny said and chuckled some more. Dan made a face and smirked.

"Pease…I've fucked several people at once. Remember I can duplicate myself?" Danny opened his eyes and looked a bit surprised.

To think…During Dan's days of destruction, he probably has raped so many victims. The thought made Danny cringe. Dan realized that instead of lightening the mood, he just made it worse.

"Sorry…you didn't need to know that…" Dan rubbed his temple with his index finger and sighed. Danny sighed as well.

"Hey, it's ok. I don't mind. I didn't know any of those people, and I don't really care." Danny said while shrugging. This left Dan quite surprised. To think Danny would even say such a thing. It wasn't like him at all.

"That sounds a little dark for you…" Dan kept a straight face and a serious tone. Danny shrugged again.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I meant it in a way that I don't care who you have sex with. If you thought I didn't care for their lives…Ha! In your dreams. I'll never be _that_ selfish." Danny crossed his arms and smirked at Dan who still had a serious look on his face. The ghost just looked down at the water.

"So…" Dan began and tried changing the subject. "Where the hell did you get ice powers?" Phantom said in a rather rotten tone and crossed his arms.

Danny smiled. "I learned that it was an extension of my ghost sense. A ghost bull…or bear…, I don't know what he is; but he taught me how to control it. Before…it was slowly consuming me and causing me a lot of trouble. But now…" Danny lowered his hand to the water and froze a section of the stream. Dan couldn't help but smirk.

"Not bad. But I bet you can't do this." Dan chuckled and lowered his hand to the ice covered water and heated it. The ice slowly started to melt while Danny stood back in aw. When the ice was fully melted Dan held out his hand and fire grew within his palm.

"Wow…is that the same fire power you used to chase me out of the house?" Danny asked with a curious expression on his face as he stared at the flame.

Dan chuckled and let the flame go out. "Yep."

"How come I didn't get that power?" Danny said rather pouty like and crossed his arms.

Dan shrugged. "Beats me. It all started when I was about 19 and I was getting dreams of my whole body being on fire. One day I woke up, literally on fire. The phenomenon startled me at first, but Clockwork helped me find my way in controlling it. Soon I was shooting fire balls out of my palms." Danny blinked.

"But I'm still curious as to why and how I never got it." Dan sighed at Danny.

"I don't know…you said that your ghost sense was an extension of it right?" Dan asked and the halfa nodded. "Maybe it's the same for me? You're ghost sense is blue like ice, for as mine is red like fire. Maybe my ghost sense was my clue all along?"

Danny shrugged and frowned. "Maybe Vlad's ghost sense was red and I just never noticed." Danny said and scratched his head.

Dan shook his head. "No. Vlad never had a ghost sense. I would know; I'm part of him."

Danny sighed. "Whatever! It doesn't mater." The teen stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm gonna head back to the house. You wanna join me?"

Dan looked up at Danny and shrugged. He didn't say anything and just stood up. The two of them walked back to the house, not speaking with each other. Although Dan was differently thinking of a lot of things.

Phantom knew that if he ever wanted Danny to turn into him, he'd need to be selfish. The halfa wouldn't just sprout flaming locks and grow pointed ears and then hop around all happy go lucky, saving the day. No. Dan needed to find a way to bring out the selfish little monster within Danny. No matter the cost. He'd have to expose him to horrible things, tragic events and maybe even teach him how to destroy cities. Murder was the first step…but getting the teenager there was definitely going to be a back breaker. Dan was now beginning to realize the struggle he would have to put Danny through for this to work. But even if Phantom _loved_ Danny…he still relied on the boy to experience the horror of being an killer. Why…? Because if Dan just let Danny keep his sane self, and never turn into him, at least by the time he was 24, Dan would eventually cease to exist. His whole plan might cause Danny pain and suffering, but it was all for the selfish act of keeping his existence a reality. It left the Phantom with a lot of regret….but it had to be done.

"Hey Dan?" Dan's train of thought was broken when he heard Danny's voice. The two of them had just cleared the forest and we're walking toward the house. "Do you think we could…I don't know…"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Spit it out already." Danny flinched at Dan's rough tone of voice.

Danny cleared his throat. "Um…could we be friends…" Danny looked down and blush covered his cheeks.

"I thought we already were?"

"I didn't think so at first. But now that I've been around you so much, I'm not always thinking of killing you in your sleep." Dan's eye twitched. "I'm starting to feel like I can trust you. Maybe it's just cause we had a decent conversation. But I now feel like I'm ready to believe you really do care about me." Danny blushed and the two of them slowed to a stop as they reached the front door of the house.

Dan smiled, seeing that Danny was telling the truth. His plan was working. Now that Danny had his trust, telling him he was going to train him wouldn't be too hard.

Dan bent himself over and grabbed hold of Danny's head. The two met with a kiss, causing the teen to gasp. The kiss felt warm and slow. Both were blushing and Danny found his hands around Dan's neck.

Suddenly the front door opened and the two jumped. Dani stared in shock. Dan was still holding onto Danny but Danny's hands had dropped from the ghosts neck and he stared back at the female halfa.

"Ok…I give up. You two seem perfect for each other! I'm not even gonna try and understand how you two like each other..." Dani sighed and closed the door.

Dan stood up straight and rolled his eyes. Danny still seemed a little embarrassed.

"Anyway!" Dani started. "I was just about to go find you, Danny. Clockwork wanted you to know that he's taking you to get something to eat." Dani leaned on the door and Danny's eyes shot open with glee. He bolted into the house, shoving himself past Dani and made his way into the kitchen where Clockwork was.

Dan and Dani glared at each other in the door way.

Clockwork smiled at Danny's happy expression. "You know where we can go eat?" Danny jumped a little and seemed very excited.

Clockwork chuckled and patted Danny on the head. "Yes. But before we go anywhere, I want to see you in some day clothes." The time ghost smirked and Danny bolted up stairs to but his clothes on.

Dan walked into the kitchen with Danny behind him. Phantom gave the time ghost a small glare. Dan still wasn't happy with Clockwork after he lied about Danny's hearing.

"Where are you taking him?" Dan asked in a rough tone.

"To the ghost zone. I'm taking him to see Margaret."

"Who's Margaret?" Dan asked and crossed his arms. Clockwork sighed.

"You were so busy terrorizing her and her family, that you never bothered learning her name." Clockwork lifted an eye brow at Dan's confused expression.

"The lunch lady?" Dan asked, seeming to only guess from the tone in his voice.

Clockwork nodded. Danny had made his way back downstairs dressed in a new, clean outfit. The new clothes included a fresh looking pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Almost looked like his normal outfit. Clockwork smiled at his fresh clothes.

"Good. You're all dressed. You ready to go?" Clockwork asked and Danny smiled while nodding.

Dani stepped up and looked over at Clockwork. "Um…you guys go ahead…I'll stay here." She seemed a little nervous. Everyone noticed.

"You sure you don't want to come along? You'll be stuck here with Dan." Clockwork said and noticed Dan looking a little surprised.

"I'm not staying here with her!" Dan barked and Clockwork frowned.

"Yes you are. Danny has a better chance of surviving if you're not in the picture. You've terrorized the ghosts of the ghost zone and they wouldn't hesitate to kill Danny if they found out he meant something to you. At least most of the ghosts still favor me as a friend. So he's safer with me." Dan rolled his eyes after Clockwork finished and stomped out of the kitchen.

Danny looked at t female halfa. "Why won't you come with us?" Danny asked with puppy dog eyes.

Dani sighed and looked at the ground. "My dad said it's too dangerous for me in the ghost zone. He forbids me from going there. I honestly have never once been in the ghost zone, and I still don't wanna go." She spoke with a disappointed tone and Danny frowned.

"Fair enough. Please don't wreck the house while we're gone." Clockwork said and chuckled. Dani smirked and looked back in the living room where Dan was sitting on the couch.

Clockwork held onto Danny while he made a blue portal that took them to ghost zone. The blue light shined bright and it was soon was gone and the two disappeared, leaving Dan and Dani alone.

 **And that concludes this loooong chapter. I can't wait to work on it more!**

 **Sneak peak…Vlad will be in the next chapter and Dani will also be very involved.**


End file.
